Passed Down Through Time
by Adelianna
Summary: The truth may be hard to bear, the past even harder to face. Yugi and friends have a new crisis on their hands, a mysterious girl who's past is threatening to catch up with her. This may be one tale, though, that they won't live to see the ending of....
1. Desperation of Prey

PLEASE READ: There are no YGO characters in the first chapter, except for the Rare Hunters. But from chapter two on up there will be. This story is about a girl and her two younger brothers who do not know the YGO characters, but they will encounter them as they encounter danger, magic, and mystery. Please enjoy!

  
  
  


Adelianna: Hello. My pen name is Adelianna and this is my first fic. If you like it please tell me so in a review. I need to know that my story is being appreciated. If not, I am going to cry *Sobs* 

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. *Sobs* again.

  


Terrifying younger brother then walks into room. For lack of a better name, I am going to call him: The Evil One.

The Evil One: Bwa ha ha. You're crying like a little baby. Bwa ha ha ha. 

Adelianna: Gives him an evil stare Get out of my room.

The Evil One: Bwa ha ha. Since everything is going according to plan, I shall reveal my true form. Pulls out a ray gun I am actually an evil mutant alien from outer space.

Adelianna: Knew it. Grins

The Evil One: Puzzled Why are you smiling?

Adelianna: Because I can finally go on with my life with no regret, with no sinking feeling in my heart. I can finally go on in peace.

The Evil One: Puzzled even more Why?

Adelianna: Grinning harder Because now I know that I'm not related to you.

The Evil One: Stutters. Falls to his knees on the ground, drops his ray gun, and hold his head in his hands in disgust. I actually caused you happiness. That goes against everything I stand for. Look's up at the ceiling NOOOOOOOOOO!

Adelianna: Wipes hand across her brow Whew! Glad that's settled. Now on to the story.

  
  
  
  


Chapter One

  
  
  
  


Jessica sighed as she looked across the ocean. The sun glittered off the sea giving the illusion that diamonds littered the surface of the water. Cumulus clouds loomed in the horizon as birds soared through the air chirping happily. A cool sea breeze wafted towards her, causing Jessica to shiver as her long, brown hair cascaded lightly across her back. The view was breathtaking, making Jessica wish that her mind wasn't troubled and that she could bask in the peace of the moment.

"Jessie," a voice broke through her thoughts. "Are you coming or what?"

"Of course I am. Don't eat all the pizza without me," shouted Jessica back.

Jessica was leaning against the stone fence that stood as a safety barrier between the restaurant and the edge of the bank, her forearms resting lightly on the surface. Jessica was wearing a tight, red shirt and blue jeans shorts. Her stomach growled as she walked towards her younger brothers who were seated at a round table, greedily stuffing slices of pizza into their mouths. Her youngest brother, at the age of 10, leaned over for some coke when his duel disk system attached to his arm made contact with the cup first causing its contents to spill.

"Timothy," Jessica said, rolling her eyes in exasperation while standing behind him. "I told you to take that thing off before you eat."

"Sorry Jess," mumbled her brother as he started to clean up the mess. "I forgot."

"Can you pass the napkins?" Jessica asked her other brother, Alex. He quickly did so with one hand, while the other was still holding pizza which was hurriedly being devoured..

At the age 14, Alex looked like an older version of Timothy. Both had short, unruly blond hair and startling blue-green eyes that were set against a darkly tanned face. Jessica looked completely the opposite with her long, brown hair and fair skin. Their taste in clothing was completely different also. Alex wore a loose green shirt with baggy blue jeans, and Timothy wore a blue shirt with a picture of the Dark Magician on the front, while his shorts were made of loose, light black material. 

One of the only things that all the siblings had in common was their eye color, which held many in awe at its beauty. Another thing that the siblings had in common, at least Jessica and Timothy had this trait in common, was their height. They were both small for their ages, or as Jessica liked to call it, petite. Alex, on the other hand, was a good few inches taller than his sister, which bothered her since Alex was younger than her. Him teasing Jessica about the matter didn't help.

It was the third day into the Battle City tournament, around six months after the first one took place. Jessica won the six locator cards required to participate in the finals in the last Battle City tournament, but since her brothers only had three each, she decided to stay with them. Yugi Moto won that tournament, and she heard he was a participant in this one also. Jessica hoped her brothers had what it took this time around to qualify for the finals.

Jessica sat down and began to nibble at a slice of pepperoni pizza. She wasn't all that hungry, as her mind still contemplated her problems. Jessica hadn't told anyone of her dilemmas. She was never really good at opening up to people. Sometimes Jessica just kept everything inside so that all her emotions became mixed up and muddled, and when she became depressed Jessica never could discern the root of the sadness, as her feelings were all confused. 

Jessica sighed again and put down her pizza and decided to drink some diet coke. She gazed blankly again across the ocean as she sipped her drink. The dream that had haunted her nights rolled across her memory, but she forced it away. After all, it was just a dream, wasn't it? Nothing to worry about. Or at least she told herself. For comfort, Jessica clutched her pendant that she wore around her neck for luck. It had been passed down for generations by her family. 

"C' mon," shouted Timothy suddenly as he put down his drink. "Let's get back to Battle City. I still need two more locator cards."

"Me too," Alex said quickly.

"Battle City?" Jessica smiled slightly. "Last I checked the city was called Domino."

"Well," Timothy piped up, "until the tournament is over it's called battle city 'cause everyone is dueling each other."

"Everyone except you," her brother Alex pointed out, looking at her. "Why aren't you dueling."

"Yeah, you're sorta good." Timothy squinted up at her.

Yet again her nightmare rolled across her memory like thunder clouds rolling mightily across the sky, threatening to overcome her. The revulsion and disgust she felt so vividly in her dream surfaced. She shrugged it away, but her mood was still tainted, though.

"Nah," she smiled, though inside she felt horrible. "I just don't feel like it."

"Alright. Your loss. But you won't get to win any rare cards." Alex said teasingly as he held up a few rare cards from his deck that he won, waving them back and forth in front of his sister's face.

"That's okay. I enjoy just watching you guys duel." Jessica lied. Ever since she started having her dreams she couldn't stand to look at duel monsters, let alone play the game. Hopefully the feeling would pass.

As they began to walk into Battle City her youngest brother jumped up and down in excitement and anticipation. "Maybe I can duel Seto Kaiba. Wouldn't it be cool if I beat him?"

"Or Yugi Moto," Alex pitched in.

"Yeah. Then I'd be world champion. Right?" Timothy looked up at his only sister.

"That's right," she replied. Jessica wanted to tell them to wait until the finals lest they get beat and lose their locator cards, not to mention their rarest cards. But if she said that then it would sound like she didn't believe in them.

Skyscrapers loomed above them as they continued walking through the city, blocking the blazing sun. The street in which they were walking on was almost deserted since most people were in the middle of "Battle City" dueling each other.

"There they are again," Alex said quietly, causing Jessica to look in the direction he was staring at until her eyes encountered three hooded figures standing in a group across the street from them. They were dressed in purple robes, a single, yellow eye stitched onto their hoods. "They were here in the last tournament also," Alex continued.

"Rare hunters," Timothy said under his breath.

There was a rumor circulating among duelist in Battle City, slowly at first, then faster like fire consuming dried wild brush as more duelist told the tale. The stories were all the same. Hooded figures cornered duelist alone and forced them to duel for their rarest cards. Then, when the duelist lost, they would beat him into submission before claiming the card. Most of the duelists believed they cheated, and Jessica was inclined to agree. Fortunately, Jessica and her brothers avoided them in the first Battle City tournament and was eager to do it again the second time around.

"Let's stay away from them," Jessica whispered, head held up high as she and her brothers continued to walk down the street.

"Hey," one of the rare hunter called from across the street. "Look at that." He pointed towards Timothy. "A dueling baby."

Jessica scowled. She was about to say something nasty but thought better of it. 

"Come on," Jessica said to her brothers instead, ushering them along the side-walk.

"What's the rush?" one of the rare hunters asked menacingly. All three of them started approaching the three siblings, who were busy breaking into a run. As Jessica and her brothers neared the corner of the street, two more rare hunters ran out from the other side of the road. The siblings quickly turned around just to find their way blocked by the three rare hunters who had taunted them. The rare hunters formed a semi-circle around their prey, leaving the only escape option to be an alley that was at their backs. Which, thought Jessica, is where they want us to go. Having no choice, however, Jessica took her brothers hands and they all ran as fast as they could down the alley, hoping to outrun them. Wouldn't you know it, though, the alley led to a dead end.

The three sibling turned around to face their pursuers, who were walking slowly towards them. Alex and Timothy were scared, but Jessica burned with anger. Stupid jerks, she thought.

"Well, well, well," one of the rare hunters said gleefully. "Two brats and a witch. How lucky for us." The rare hunter laughed. A triumphant, mocking laugh. Jessica didn't think that it was funny.

"That is the kid with the Gate Guardian pieces, isn't it?" inquired one of the rare hunters, pointing a finger at Alex.

"Yes," hissed another.

"A fine catch for the rare hunters." And they laughed yet again, annoying Jessica even more.

"Okay you idiotic jerks," Jessica said icily. "If you hadn't noticed, it's a little too early for Halloween." How original, Jessica thought as she said that last line.

"How original," said one of the rare hunters sarcastically.

"Yeah," piped up Alex, staring them down with narrowed eyes. "Don't you know that guys shouldn't be parading around in dresses."

"How feisty our prey seems to be," mocked the rare hunters. "Perhaps they need to be beaten into submission."

Jessica clenched her fists and took up a fighting stance, her brothers joined her.

"Ohhhh, looks like our prey is ready to fight."

"We're not your prey you arrogant jerks," Jessica yelled.

"Yeah," said Timothy, trying to be brave. "You better not mess with us 'cause we know karate." Which, of course, was an absolute lie.

"Really," drawled out the rare hunters. "Let's see some."

And as quick as lightning, one of the rare hunters ran forward and grabbed Jessica's wrist, yanking her towards him. He then turned her around and put a forearm around her throat, pinning her to him.

"Now then," the rare hunter began, "hand over your rare cards or else your sister – OUCH!" He screamed, probably because Jessica stomped hard on his ankle, sliding the edge of her heel down his skin, drawing blood. Jessica then drew her nails deep withing the arm that was encircling her throat. When he let go of her, Jessica turned around, and with amazing speed, punched him as hard as she could in his nose. Her fist stung with pain, but was no comparison to the pain the rare hunter was feeling in his nose, which was spouting blood.

"Wow! Cool!" her brothers were impressed. The rare hunters, on the other hand, were not impressed. Just angry. Especially the one with his face punched in. He drew his hand across his nose, which trailed blood. "You'll pay for that," he snarled, and lunged towards her.

  
  
  


Adelianna: My firs fic. What do you guys think? Please tell me in a review. Please!!!

The Evil One: Sneers Who would like it? It sucks. No one will send in any reviews except for horribly bad ones.

Adelianna: Gasps as tears form in her eyes How could you say such horrible things?

The Evil One: Snickers Because I'm evil. Bwa ha ha ha!!!

Adelianna: Says earnestly to readers We can't let younger evil mutant alien brothers win. Send in your reviews. Please!!!

The Evil One: No don't!!!

Adelianna: Send them in!!!

The Evil One: Don't!!!

Adelianna: Yes!!!

The Evil One: Don't!!!

Adelianna: Yes!!!

  


Conclusion: (The narrator speaking, I mean typing) Description of the narrator A big head with hands not connected to his body floating through space: And they will continue doing this for hours. They are siblings you know. Scratches head Well, perhaps not related, well I don't know. Are they related? Will they ever stop arguing? Find out in the next exciting chapter of words start to echo Passed Down Through Time. Echoing stops If you want to find out, send in reviews. Oh, almost forgot looks ashamed, if you also want to find out what happens to Jessica and her brothers, you have to send in those reviews people.

  
  



	2. Dawn of Power

Note: I redid chapter one and posted it on fanfic two days ago. That would be May 07. If you read chapter one before that date, you might be a little confused. What I redid is that the Battle City tournament they are participating in is the second Battle City tournament. This one takes place 6 months after the first one. The first one is the Battle City tournament that is currently showing on the WB in America. So Yugi won the first tournament, beat Bakura, Kaiba and Marik, yada yada yada. Now Kaiba organized a new Battle City tournament which is were my story takes place. Also, If you look below you'll see a conversation between Adelianna and the Evil One (her younger brother.) I just did that to be funny, so if you want to go back to chapter one and read that stuff, please go ahead. Plus I also added to the first chapter what they are wearing, and that Jessica and Timothy are small for their ages while Alex is taller than Jessica. Well, anyway, I'll sign off now. Happy reading, and if you like what I wrote, or if you think I messed something up, please review it. Please, please review it. I need to know that my story is being read by at least someone. Well, anyway, bye.

  
  
  


Adelianna: Hello readers. Just wanted to say hi.

Evil one walks into room

Evil one: Smiles evilly Hello sister.

Adelianna raises an eyebrow

Adelianna: I thought we established that you were a mutant, evil alien from outer space, not my brother. Weeps for joy

Evil One: Grins even more Turns out I was abducted by aliens when I was a baby from Earth. So, I am 100% human and a 100% percent your brother.

Adelianna: What!? Stutters, falls to the ground in sadness so great I can't even begin to describe it. Raises head to the sky and cries, NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

The Evil One: Bwa ha ha, cough chokes on something cough, bwa ha ha!!!!

  


Disclaimer: Talks into transmitting device pinpointed to outer space Hello, testing, one, two, three, baloney. Hello evil, mutant, aliens. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Repeat: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so do not vaporize my beloved planet. End of transmission. Baloney. 

  
  
  


Chapter Two

  
  
  
  


The alley was dark, cold, and gloomy, with the surroundings bringing out certain emotions such as fear, loneliness, and perhaps hostility. But it wasn't because of the environment that Jessica, Alex, and Timothy were frightened. It was because at that moment, a rare hunter lunged towards Jessica, causing her to back up against the wall. He grabbed her hair and yanked her towards him. Alex tried to stop the rare hunter, but as Alex ran towards him, the rare hunter took hold of his collar and threw him against a garbage can that lay seated against the back wall of the alley. Jessica screamed out in pain as the rare hunter twisted her arm against her back, almost to the breaking point. 

"Now," he whispered into her ear from behind. "Try anything and I'll break your arm."

"Let her go," said Timothy, close to panic as he helped Alex up.

"Yeah you creeps. She's just a girl." Alex added as he rubbed his injured shoulder where it had banged against the edge of the garbage can.

Through the blanket of her fear, Jessica felt a shred of annoyance. What do you mean 'just a girl?' she thought. But she was in no position to do a thing about it, not if she didn't want her arm broken. 

The rare hunter tightened his grip on Jessica's arm, causing her to wince. The resounding laugh of the rare hunters sounded as she struggled in pain. Jessica's breath came out short and fast as fear overwhelmed her again and darkness clouded her vision. She closed her eyes in suffering, trying to block out the pain in her arm and the fear in her heart.

"We will let her go," said one of the rare hunters behind her. "If you give us your valuable cards."

Alex lifted his head up in defiance and bravely replied, "duel us for them if you want them so bad."

The rare hunters chuckled. "You'd be a waste of time. We have better things to take care of."

"Like what?" Jessica asked through gritted teeth as the rare hunter twisted her arm more.

"Things you children couldn't comprehend," the rare hunter with the bloodied nose whispered demonically as he placed another one of his hands at her elbow. "But you shouldn't worry about it yet." Then he snapped Jessica's arm like a twig and let go of her as she collapsed on the ground. Her scream rang out through the alley and into the city, piercing the tranquility of many tourists. No one bothered investigating, though. They didn't want to become involved. Except for one boy.

  


Joey Wheeler was strolling down a randomly selected street searching for high-ranking duelists to challenge. He did, after all, have a reputation to keep. He couldn't be bothered challenging wimps who thought that they could beat him, Joey Wheeler, when he came in second place at Duelist Kingdom and who proceeded to the semi-finals in the first Battle City tournament. 

Of course, thought Joey with a frown, I did have a hard time registering for this event. This time, when the registration personnel looked up his qualifications on the computer, he didn't even have one star beside his name. That arrogant jerk, thought Joey of Kaiba, this time with clenched teeth and a hand drawn back in a fist, I'll show him. A call to Mokuba from Yugi cleared it up, though, and he was soon a participant of the Battle City tournament.

Just thinking of Yugi brought a look of thought and concentration on Joey's face, one that he rarely had. Yuge has been acting funny lately, thought Joey. I wonder what could be wrong?

Joey stopped, took out his locator cards and chuckled. Looking at his locator cards cheered him up. I have three locator cards, he sang in his head, I have three locator cards. Now all he had to do was find someone else with three locator cards, someone else who was a high-ranking duelist with three locator cards, and challenge him for them all. Then he would have six locator cards, plus a rare card, and that would qualify him for the finals which he was sure to win. Kaiba won't know what hit him!

Just then a scream sounded, a scream full of pain and terror, causing him to jump. Anger overwhelmed Joey as he realized that the scream belonged to a girl. The same furiousness that he felt when Marik's Yami, Mariku, trapped Mai in her own loneliness, or when Panik terrified and pushed Mai, came back, burning deep within his chest. He realized though, that this girl was screaming from no push. This girl was in a considerable amount of pain. Just the thought of that caused Joey to run in rage, seeing nothing but red as he followed the sound of the girls screams.

He followed the shrieks to an alley and ran inside, ready to pummel anyone he saw. But when he turned around the final corner to at last find the source of the screams he stopped with a gasp. What he saw he would never forget.

  
  


Jessica dropped to the ground, clutching her broken and twisted arm, screams erupting from her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks. The rare hunters howled with laughter, drowning out the furious choice words that Alex and Timothy shrieked, which was probably a good thing since they were all obscenities. 

At Alex's and Timothy's charge though, the rare hunter kicked Jessica in her stomach until she was on the flat of her back. He then put his dirty boot above her neck, ready to bring it down upon Jessica's quivering throat. That stopped Alex and Timothy cold.

"Now," said the rare hunter in a silky whisper, "give us your valuable cards and she'll live. If you don't....." he let the threat hang in the air, letting his victims use their imaginations as to what would happen, or in this case, how their sister would meet her untimely death.

Jessica's brothers were shaking with rage and anger, no longer in fear. A deep, throaty roar was forming in the base of Alex's throat as he imagined what he would do to his sister's captors. Reluctantly, they both drew out their decks and flipped them to their most favorite and valuable cards. Alex's was the three Gate Guardian pieces: Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga, and Timothy's was his three Dark Magician cards.

"Here they are," Alex snapped, hate radiating from his eyes as he held out his cards.

"And here's mine," Timothy said, equally as vicious.

Four of the five rare hunters walked over to Alex and Timothy, a savage gleam in their eyes. The last one still stood by Jessica, making sure their hostage stayed put. The rare hunters snatched the brothers precious cards out of their hands and gazed over their prizes. If Alex and Timothy could see through the rare hunter's hoods, they would have seen smiles light their gloomy features.

Then, as quick as a snake striking its prey, the rare hunter lashed out at Alex, knocking him to the ground. Another hit Timothy to the soot covered street, where he let out a gasp and a groan. They continued to beat Jessica's brothers while she laid by in horror. As she tried to stand up to help them, the rare hunter with the busted nose stomped on her throat, knocking the air out of her lungs. She rolled over on her stomach, coughing violently. Her brothers cried out in pain and Jessica felt rage flow from her heart all over her body. Pure, unchecked rage. She glared at the vile rare hunters who were causing her and her brothers so much pain. Her good hand quivered in anger as it felt like dams erupting all over her body, leaking energy throughout her system. 

All the pent up rage inside her was released and then, Jessica saw or rather felt, something explode, and for a moment, the universe was not the same. Jessica saw inside, and through the rare hunters. She glimpsed at their hearts, their organs, their blood. Jessica gazed through buildings and streets, could see a blond haired boy running down the road a block away. A name rippled through her mind: Joey Wheeler. She could see in her minds eye what people saw, she could feel what people felt. She saw their births, their lives, all in seconds. Jessica saw time lines extend from them and saw what would happen, and what has happened. And with a shock, Jessica realized that she felt connected with everything. No, not felt. Rather, she _was_ connected with everything. Jessica reached out with her mind, and noticed that she could make things move just as easily as moving a finger. She lifted a stone with her mind as a demonstration. Jessica could manipulate anything she wanted at will. She stared hard at Alex's Suijin card, now clutched in one of the rare hunters hands who were continuing to torment her brothers.

As Jessica stared at Suijin, it began to grow, and instead of remaining flat, a bump gradually grew from the card. Then, with a click, Jessica was herself again, laying on the floor. She noticed with suprise as she rose groggily from the ground that her arm was fine and that all her cuts and bruises were gone. Then, with a groan, she held her head in her hands as a migraine started. Jessica absorbed to much information way to fast and her mind was now paying the price. Already, she was starting to forget things she just saw and experienced.

"What's wrong there girly-girl? Too much pain?" mocked the rare hunter behind Jessica, then stopped when he realized Suijin slowly forming itself. He stood still in dumbstruck terror.

With a shriek, the rare hunter holding Suijin finally noticed the monster growing from the card and released it from his grasp, backing away quickly. "What's happening?" he asked in panic to his fellow comrades, but they stood transfixed at the scene. "Maybe Marik is using his magic," one finally volunteered an answer, but the others remained unconvinced.

The name Marik barely had time to register with Jessica before she heard a gasp behind her and saw a tousled blond haired youth with wide brown eyes. Her attention, though, was quickly drawn to the blob on the ground that was quickly transforming into Suijin. And with a roar, the monster was released into the world of the three dimensional. It turned around and feasted its eyes on Joey. It was hungry.

  
  
  


Adelianna: I was thinking of stopping my story when Joey ran into the alley and saw something he would never forget. But I decided that was a little too short, so I made it longer. Now I think it's a little too long, but oh well. Sighs

Evil One: Copies Adelianna word for word, then sighs like her

Adelianna: Stop it!

Evil One: Grins Stop it!

Adelianna: Annoyed Stop copying me!

Evil One: Grins harder Stop copying me!

Adelianna: Looks puzzled, then grins I like boys!!!

Evil One: I like b....Wait a minute. Frowns

Adelianna: Smile triumphantly Ha!

Evil One: Grins again Ha!

Adelianna: Smiles as she brings out what she had hidden behind her back.

  
  
  


Narrator Big floating head in space with hands not connected to body: Will the Evil One continue on driving Adelianna to the brink of insanity? Or will he realize that he should be kind to his sister? Will they ever get along? And what is that thing behind Adelianna's back. Is it the ray gun that her younger evil, alien mutant, oh wait, that's right. He's not an alien. Coughs Is it the ray gun that her younger evil, mutant brother dropped in chapter one? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Echoing starts Passed Down Through Time. Echoing stops Ok, that's a rap people. Stares of into space, then suddenly comes to Oh yes! Almost forgot. Smiles apologetically Will Joey become Suijin's meal? Or will Joey become hungry enough to eat Suijin? It's a dog eat dog, or in this case, duel monster eat duel monster world next time on Echoing starts Passed Down Through Time.

  


Note: Narrator forgot to turn of echo so when he went to visit his big floating head mother he totally freaked her out.

  
  
  


Please send in those reviews people. *Sobs* I need to know that I'm loved.

  



	3. Hint of a Threat

Adelianna: Hey everyone. 

The Evil One: Copying his sister still Hey everyone.

Adelianna: Says sternly Stop it. I'm warning you.

The Evil One:Smirks Stop it. I'm warning you.

Adelianna: That's it. Pulls out the item she had concealed behind her back.

The Evil One: Eyes widen in horror No, it can't be.

Adelianna: It is She points the millennium rod at The Evil One Be nice to me forever.

The Evil One: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

  
  


Disclaimer: Do not own YGO Looks thoughtfully at millennium rod Maybe I can control their minds into believing I do......

  
  
  


Chapter Three

  
  
  


Joey stood still in horror as Suijin turned its beady eyes on him. The sun reflected off of Suijin's armor causing the alley to turn into a murky shade of blue. It also caused intimidation and fear to spread like wild fire through the occupants of the alley.

Slowly, but surely, Suijin advanced towards Joey, causing the ground to jump with each mighty step.

"Déjà vu," muttered Joey as he backed away slowly, remembering Bakura's man-eater bug. He still didn't quite believe that the monster before him was real, but he did see it grow from the card, plus the ground shaking beneath his feet was real whenever Suijin took a step forward.

As Suijin screeched loudly, Joey decided that it would be better if he got the heck out of there. Getting eaten by a monster wasn't really on his to-do list. Joey turned heel and ran as fast as he could, but before he could reach the end of the alley, Suijin used an attack of his to spray a mighty blast of water in front of Joey, blocking his only retreat. Then, with another mighty screech, Suijin ran forward with amazing spread, its thumps on the ground blocking out Joey's yell.

"Stop," a feminine voice yelled authoritively, causing Suijin to slow down a little bit, though he still advanced forward. "Stop it please," she said again, this time with a break in her voice as if she was about to cry. Suijin reluctantly came to a halt, its eyes still trained on Joey.

Joey moved slowly to his right, trying to look past Suijin who was blocking his view of the girl. He saw her sitting on the ground then, long brown hair covered her shoulders and slid gently against her back as she raised one hand to rub her forehead as though she suffered from a headache. Her eyes were turned on figures clad in purple robes who were backing up against a wall, and with a start, Joey realized they were rare hunters.

"Now," the girl said slowly, anger radiating from her aqua eyes, "we'll see who's the prey." With that said she yelled at Suijin to attack the rare hunters, who eagerly obeyed. It was then that Joey saw the two boys laying fearfully on the ground, arms blocking their heads as though to ward of an attack.

  


Jessica crawled over to her brothers, fearing the worst. "Alex? Timmy?" she asked gently, as she slowly shook them. Her brothers were staring at Suijin in terror, watching the monster knock around the rare hunters as though they were dolls. As angry as Jessica was at the rare hunters though, she wouldn't let Suijin kill them. Though they deserve it, she thought bitterly.

"How is that possible," Alex whispered fearfully as he continued to stare at Suijin.

With a cry of delight, Jessica realized that her brothers weren't hurt at all. They were healed, just like she was.

"You're alright!" she yelled ecstatically, hugging her brothers close. They didn't pull away like they normally would have.

"You are too," Alex pointed out, staring at her arm. "Why is you arm not broken?"

"And why is the monster real?" asked Timothy into his sister's shoulder, who continued to watch the rare hunters being beaten with a grin on her face.

"Hmm?" Jessica asked, barely registering their questions. "I'm not really sure. It's hard to explain. I'll tell you all about it when we get home. Just trust me for now."

She jumped a little when a yell sounded as the last rare hunter was knocked out. It's task completed, Suijin and his water attack disappeared slowly into nothingness to the delight of everyone still conscious. 

Just then the blond headed boy whom Jessica remembered as Joey Wheeler knelt down beside them. "Are ya three alright?" he asked with a Brooklyn accent, brown eyes full of concern. Jessica released Alex and Timothy from her embrace.

How will I ever explain this? she thought quickly. She gave him a look over. A white shirt with a green jacket and blue jeans made up his wardrobe, and she could tell that he was a few inches taller than Alex, around her age. His blond hair looked like it could never be tamed as it fluttered back and forth in the cool breeze that was blowing down the alley.

Jessica gave him a quick smile. "Were fine. Thanks for asking." She hoped to make this short. Jessica was so exhausted that she could barely lift her head. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. For a moment the thought came across Jessica's mind to just erase his memory. As she tried to do that with her new found powers though, she found out with a shock that she couldn't use them.

"Well, um," Joey stopped as he racked his brain for words. "Well, what exactly was dat thing. It was real, wasn't it?" He asked as he looked over the unconscious rare hunters.

Why can't I use my powers anymore? Jessica didn't even hear Joey's question. All she wanted to do was go home into her nice, familiar room and figure things out. Questions kept on circulating in her mind. Was it all in her imagination? Was she crazy? Her powers felt so real. When it happened, it felt so easy to use, like riding a bike. Now she couldn't do anything. Her head started to hurt again. 

Joey coughed, pulling her out of her reverie. He asked his question again, and Jessica bit her lip, trying to think of what to do. Her mind quickly thought up a course of action. She laughed, a bit to hysterically. "Real?" she giggled. "Of course it wasn't real. Monsters can't come to life," she laughed again, trying to convince him.

Joey wasn't convinced. "Well then, what da heck was dat thing?" 

That stopped Jessica cold. "Well, it, well," she stuttered, then looked at the duel disk attached to Joey's arm. "It was a hologram— " 

"Holograms can't attack people," he nearly shouted as he interrupted her.

"You didn't let me finish," Jessica snapped. She was in a very temperamental mood. "Well, you see, I was just testing out this new type of duel disk made from..." she racked her brain, trying to remember the company that manufactured the duel disks.

"KaibaCorp?" Joey supplied the information for her.

"Yes!" Jessica yelled as though he won a prize. "That's it, KaibaCorp."

Alex and Timothy looked back and forth between the two older teens, both knowing that what Jessica said was a lie. 

"You see," Jessica continued with more confidence, "This is a new type of duel disk that projects a force field around the hologram, making it appear solid." She pointed to Alex's duel disk.

"Really?" Joey finally sounded convinced. Jessica was proud of herself and mentally gave herself a pat on the back. "Can I try it out?" 

Alex provided the answer to that question, wanting to join in on the lie. "It overloaded itself. This," he held up his duel disk, "is only a prototype."

"Oh," Joey sounded disappointed, then thought of something and glared at Jessica. "Why are _you_ testing it out? Who are ya and what's yer relationship to KaibaCorp."

Jessica was about to answer when Timothy did it for her. He wasn't about to let his older siblings have all the fun. "Because she's Seto Kaiba's girlfriend."

That made Joey flinch, not to mention Jessica who blanched. That wasn't the answer she was about to give. 

"What!" Joey cried out, a disbelieving smile crossed his face. "You," he pointed at Jessica, "and Kaiba?" Then he burst out laughing, pounding his fist on the concrete much to Jessica's dismay. She glared at Timothy who smiled sweetly. Jessica couldn't wait to get home so she could give Timothy a piece of her mind. In fact, Jessica couldn't wait to get home for a lot of reasons.

Alex himself was giggling hysterically, trying to drown it out in a fit of coughing.

"Yes," Jessica decided to go along with the lie. She raised her head slightly. "Seto Kaiba is my boyfriend."

Joey calmed himself, still laughing slightly.

"What's so funny," Jessica snapped.

"Well, it's just, how can ya stand to be near 'im?"

Jessica was flabbergasted. "What do you mean?" 

Joey chuckled. "He's always so cold and mean, ya know? I don't know anyone who would willingly be near 'im 'cept maybe his younger brother."

"He's nice once you get to know him," Jessica stated, though she had no idea of how his personality really was. "Well, anyway," she concluded, trying to bring the conversation to an end. "It was really nice meeting you." She stood up and held out her hand. Joey and her brothers did the same.

"The name's Joey Wheeler," he stated, shaking her hand. "Came in second at Duelist Kingdom and made it to da Battle City Finals first time 'round," he said proudly, trying to impress Jessica.

How arrogant, she thought. Jessica was about to give an alias when Alex burst out their names. "I'm Alex Jones. And this is my sister Jessica and my younger brother Timmy." 

So much for giving a fake name, Jessica thought wryly. 

"Jones?" Joey repeated smiling. "Like Indianna Jones, right?"

"Right." Alex nodded.

Jessica again decided to bring this to an end. "Well anyway, like I said before, nice –"

"Wait," Joey interrupted her again. His eyes narrowed into slits as he looked over the crooked and twisted rare hunters, still laying unconscious on the cold, wet floor. "Why were they after ya?" He pointed with his chin to were the rare hunters lay.

Jessica looked over at them, hate gleaming in her eyes. This question was easy to answer. "They were after my brother's rarest cards and decided to try, according to them, to 'beat us into submission.'"

"Our cards!" Alex and Timothy suddenly cried, a look of horror etched on their faces. "We totally forgot about them." They hurried over to where their cards lay on the ground.

"Well, at least you're alright," continued Joey, staring at her. "But I did hear ya screamin' from like a block away. Are ya sure they didn't hurt ya somehow?"

"It was just the terror of everything." Jessica held her head in her hands in mock fright.

"Hey, look at me." Joey grabbed Jessica's hands as she looked up. "I know ta guy dat leads these creeps. He might not like it that ya just pounded a few of his thugs." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Be careful."

Jessica was intrigued. "Who does lead these guys?" she asked as she pulled back her hands.

Joey sighed. "He goes by ta name of Marik Ishtar. Jus' be careful of anyone our age who looks Egyptian wit blond hair." 

Jessica didn't need a description of him, though. She saw in her mind's eye exactly how he looked, thanks to her "powers" when it had glimpsed into the minds of her attackers. The weird things was that when she did look into their minds and saw a glimpse of their leader, it was as if some force were blocking her from pursuing any farther. Jessica then remembered something the rare hunters had said about Marik using magic.

Hmm, she thought wryly, the plot thickens. Jessica just wanted to go home and sleep, then think over everything after she rested. She rubbed her forehead again as another headache started.

Joey noticed her weariness. "Why don't ya all go home," he suggested as Alex and Timothy joined them. "Ya guys had a very rough day."

Finally, Jessica thought. "That sounds like a very good idea."

As they said their goodbye's and parted ways, Joey shouted again after them, "Be careful!"

  
  
  


Marik Ishtar smiled as he watched the group part ways with the power of his millennium rod. His red motorcycle was parked on the outskirts of Domino City, overlooking the magnificent ocean. He was seated on it, watching everything that had taken place when he first sensed Jessica tapping into her powers.

"Yes," he whispered to her, though she couldn't hear him. "Be careful of me, Jessica Jones. Be very careful." 

He smiled again and chuckled as he started the motor on his motorcycle and rode into the unsuspecting city.

  
  
  


Adelianna:Smiles as her brother acts like a monkey while she's holding the millennium rod controlling him to do so Send in those reviews O Devoted Readers.

The Evil One: Send in really bad ones.

Adelianna: Puzzled You're under my control. You can't say bad stuff like that.

The Evil One: Smirks A person who is more evil than the power within the millennium rod can't be controlled.

Adelianna: Still puzzled Then why were you acting like a monkey?

The Evil One: Now confused What do you mean? I was just acting like I always act.

  
  
  


Narrator Big floating head with hands not connected to body drifting in space: Why are all little brothers evil? And why does The Evil One always act like a monkey? Were the aliens that abducted him mutant monkeys? Rubs head where there is a purple bruise, caused by his mother whacking him the day before because he scared her with his echoes Find out in the next exciting episode of Whisper instead of echoes Passed Down Through Time Whispers stop And also tune in to find out what will become of Jessica and her brothers in the next exciting episode of Whispers Passed Down Through Time.

  
  


Note: Again the Narrator forgot to turn something off, his whispers, so when he went to visit his sister the next day he got whacked in the head multiple times for not talking to her. As you can see, sisters are meaner than mothers. *Sobs* poor narrator. Let's all take a moment to pity this poor soul who seems to be whacked by females everywhere.


	4. Information among Rivals

Adelianna: Hello everyone. My younger, mutant alien brother.... Wait, scratch that. My younger, mutant brother, The Evil One, isn't in my room anymore. Shouts gleefully and attempts to jump for joy. Forgets that she is sitting down in front of a computer and falls back in her chair as she bangs her knees on the desk. Frowns Somehow I swear that The Evil One is doing that somehow. Jumps back up happily Anyway, now thanks to a modern convenience called a lock I can keep that evil threat out of my room. Goes over to her chair and tries to sit back down, misjudges the distance and fall on her rear. Scowling angrily Okay, that's it. Accidents like that has happened to me all day long. I know that chair was right behind me when I sat down. Shrugs, sits down in chair, and starts writing something with a pencil

Outside the door of Adelianna's room

The Evil One stared into the keyhole of his sisters room. Grins as he lifts the millennium rod and makes the eraser of Adelianna's pencil "accidentally" poke her in they eye. Bwa ha ha. I am truly evil. Bwa ha, choke, cough, ha ha.

  


Disclaimer: Uses millennium rod to control reader's minds I do not own YGO Says that in a hypnotic voice Do not own YGO. Get me a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. Do not own YGO.

  
  
  


Chapter Four 

  
  
  


The air was hot, but not humid, as rays from the sun streamed down into the center of Battle City. The light caused shadows to spot the ground from hundreds of people as they each challenged each other to a duel. The noise was deafening, mixed with screams of delight from the crowd and the roar of duel monster holograms producing an air of exhilaration and wonder to stir through the already excited crowd.

Joey Wheeler was once again strolling down a randomly selected street searching for a high-ranking duelist, only this time it wasn't to duel. He was searching for his friend Yugi to tell him that creepy Marik was back.

Joey walked around people, sometimes shoving them lightly out of his way as he searched for his best friend. Yugi was easy to pick out from a crowd with his tri-colored hair. Though, at the moment, he was nowhere to be seen. 

As he turned around a corner, he bumped hard against someone. An apology died on Joey's lips, though, as he recognized who it was he bumped into. It was none other than Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp.

"Watch it Wheeler," snapped Kaiba as he brushed his trench coat lightly as though dirt stained it. "Wouldn't want you infesting me with your Chihuahua self."

Kaiba looked as intimidating as ever, with his light gray shirt and pants, complete with a dark blue trench coat. His cold, sapphire eyes were staring daggers at Joey and was magnified by his dark brown hair. In one hand he carried a briefcase, and on the other, attached to his forearm, was his duel disk. And trailing him like a shadow was his younger brother Mokuba, who smiled up at Joey, grey eyes sparkling and long, raven colored hair shimmering in the sun. Mokuba wore a black pants and orange shirt covered by a small red jacket. Around his neck was a bandana matching the color of his coat.

Usually, Joey would have either lunged at Kaiba swinging hard, traded insults with him, or challenged him to a duel. This time, however, he just smiled.

"What's wrong, Wheeler?" asked Kaiba, noticing the smirk on Joey's face. "Too dim to notice when you're being insulted?"

"Now, now Kaiba," Joey said as though he were talking to a five year old. He clicked his tongue as he moved a finger back and forth in front of Kaiba's nose. "Yer girlfriend wouldn't like it if she knew ya were insultin' me like this, especially when I just saved her life." Joey exaggerated a bit.

Kaiba's already narrow eyes narrowed into slits as he stared at Joey with an unreadable expression on his face. "What?"

Mokuba giggled as he stared up at his older brother. "You never told me you had a girlfriend." He dragged out the last word.

Kaiba continued to stare at Joey. "I don't."

Joey just smiled some more, clearly thinking that Kaiba didn't want to admit he had a girlfriend since then Kaiba would owe Joey for saving her life.

Joey smirked harder as wind gently caressed his golden hair. "Ain't ya gonna ask how I saved her life?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Do I care? Why should I concern myself with someone I don't know that you, with your pathetic excuse for a brain, mixed up into believing is someone I actually care about."

Joey's almond colored eyes narrowed dangerously. "Hey, watch it Kaiba." Joey's eyes then widened as he remembered something. "Hey, guess what? When I went ta rescue yer girlfriend she was being attacked by none other dan dose weird rare hunters." Joey was concerned for Mokuba's safety since he was kidnapped at the last Battle City tournament by those creepy, masked duelists.

"That information is nothing new to me, Wheeler. They're no doubt here to win your friend Yugi Moto's three Egyptian God cards and puzzle." Crowds of people walked by them, talking noisily as one boy looked interestingly at Kaiba as though wondering if he should challenge him to a duel. A glare from Kaiba, though, quickly changed his mind.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Joey then chuckled. "They'll have a hard time though if yer girlfriend keeps on knocking dem out wit dat force-field contraption of yers."

Inside Kaiba gasped. Joey finally said something that was worthy of his attention.

"Well, anyway," Joey started to walk away. "I better warn Yugi. Smell ya later Ka– Hey! Whatcha think yer doin' Kaiba!?"

Kaiba grabbed Joey by his collar and yanked him back towards him. "What do you mean by 'force-field contraption.'" Kaiba used a steely voice, one that he used on his executives when they got out of line. It held no room for argument or disobedience.

Joey shoved Kaiba's cold hands away from him. " Whaddya mean what do _I_ mean? I'm talkin' 'bout yer new invention."

"Which one? You can't possibly think that a person with as much talent as I have would stoop to the level of only creating one new invention, however ingenious it may be, without continuing on with my work. It would be demeaning."

Joey snorted. "You're so full of yerself, Kaiba. Yer new invention. The prototype dat ya gave to yer girlfriend to test. The one dat puts a force-field thingy around the hologram."

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly in shock as he pondered over the information Joey just relayed to him. He caught himself, though, not wanting his rival to know that the information he had just became valuable. It was true, Kaiba was working on the schematics and blue prints of the device Joey had just described.

But, Kaiba thought, in order for a person to posses this force-field module that I am now constructing, they would either have had to steal one, or hack their way into my computer database, download the information, and build one themselves. The latter seemed more likely since no force-field modules were reported missing or stolen. 

Kaiba burned with rage. He would have been less furious if one had been stolen instead of being hacked from his system. When it came to computers it was personal. 

"And you've seen it? The force-field module?" Kaiba asked nonchalantly, inside he cursed Joey for not hurrying up with his answer.

"Yup. It looks real, too." Joey pointed a thumb at himself. "Of course I knew dat it wasn't a real monster," Joey said proudly. "Wit my slicks I could tell right away what it was. Didn't need yer girlfriend to explain it t' me."

"Of course Joey." Kaiba rolled his eyes. "And she told you that I was her boyfriend?" Kaiba asked through gritted teeth.

"Uh uh. Dat's right."

"And what exactly did my um, girlfriend, what's her name again, explain to you?" continued Kaiba. He decided to go along with this false facade for the time being.

"Whaddya mean, 'what's her name?'"Asked Joey, outraged. "Some boyfriend ya are, don't even remember yer own girlfriends name. I should slap ya for that."

"Look," sighed Kaiba, rubbing his brow as he became impatient. "I am severely under pressure here. Running my company, organizing this duel tournament which I don't believe you qualify for. Something you would never understand Chihuahua. Plus I only just met her yesterday."

"Hummph. Dat's no reason to forget her name. Ya must not care 'bout her at all. Poor girl, she seemed so nice." Joey glared at Kaiba.

Poor girl alright, thought Kaiba, once I'm through with her. "Are you going to tell me her name or not," demanded Kaiba, impatient as ever to enact out his revenge. "I believe her name was Amanda. Amanda Burton?"

"Not even close. It's Jessica Jones"

Bingo. "Hmm, well, I guess you better run along now and find your friend. Who knows how much danger he's in. You've wasted enough of my precious time." With that, Kaiba walked smoothly away, ready to deal with Jessica Jones.

Joey was confused as he stared at Kaiba's back as he trudged off. What is going on here? he thought, Kaiba is acting weird. But he also knew Kaiba was right. He had to go and warn Yugi. He'd figure out this business with Jessica later. 

Meanwhile, Mokuba, who had remained silent for the most part while his older brother and Joey were discussing things, now jumped up and down, clinging to Kaiba's blue trenchcoat.

"What was that all about, big brother? So you do have a girlfriend?"

"Of course not, Mokuba," Kaiba said as he stared straight ahead.

"Um," Mokuba scratched his head as they passed by the huge, two story town library. "I'm confused."

"That girl, Jessica Jones, who's probably a stalker, is also a hacker. A good one. I believe that she hacked her way into my computer database and downloaded information on my new project."

"Oh," They passed under a huge skyscraper that blocked out the view of the sun, causing Mokuba to blink. "So," Mokuba asked slowly, "what are you going to do?"

"I want you to go to headquarters and find information on this Jessica Jones character. When you do, call me. I'll handle the rest."

Mokuba scampered off, looking right and left constantly for any sign of rare hunters. He didn't want to admit it, but he was still frightened of them, especially now that he was alone. He had nothing to worry about, though. Marik had no reason to go after Kaiba or Mokuba anymore. His eyes were trained on his new target who was currently resting in her room.

Sunlight streamed into Jessica's bedroom window heating her room and warming her spirit. Green bushes grew outside her open window, while flowers splashed her front lawn with color. The sky was a light shade of blue, clouds wistfully parting from each other while birds sang happily in the sky. The cool, crisp air scented strongly of ocean mist stirred through Jessica's room and tickled her nostrils. A smile crossed her lips as she inhaled deeply, past terrors forgotten for the moment as Jessica was entranced by natures beauty.

It was only an hour or so after Jessica and her brother's came home, and already her mood was lightening. After Jessica explained what had happened she made her siblings promise not breathe a word about it to anyone. Especially their parents. Jessica didn't want them to worry. Her brother's, to their credit, believed Jessica without question and were sorely disappointed when Jessica couldn't do any more "magic", according to them.

Her parents were out right now in Battle City with her brothers, hopefully obtaining the last four needed locator cards. She had decided to stay home under the pretense of a cold. Jessica really did feel sick. And weary. Her body screamed for sleep, and her mind finally complied. 

Jessica literally flopped on her soft, twin bed, snuggling under the cool, clean sheets. She was instantly asleep, drifting along dreamily within her mind not knowing of the trouble and danger that would soon make itself known.

  
  
  


Narrator Instead of the usual narrator, there is a new one. An old lady with a head not connected to hands floating through space: Hello dearies. I regret to say that the usual narrator has a boo-boo and can't narrate today. He is my grandson, so I'll be making this short so I can go see him in the hospital and bore him with stories of when I was young. Will The Evil One stop annoying his sister, or will he continue to cause her do to foolish things? Find out next time on looks annoyed Passed Down Through Time. What is up with that title? Young whippersnappers today think they have all the best ideas and titles. Back in my day we would have thought up of something not so vague.....Yada yada yada. Continues to ramble on. I won't bore you with the details

  


Note: The Grandma head was so into telling her stories of her youth that she forgot to visit her grandson. Finally, something good has happened to him. Hee Hee. Of course, she is still going to visit him the next day, and now, thanks to her rambling, she remembered more details of her youth and will now keep him company longer. Hee Hee. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Reality of Nightmares

Adelianna: Thinking I need to find someplace that The Evil One can't escape from, or something that would occupy his time so he won't bother me. Something then bounces off the back of Adelianna's head.

The Evil One: Chuckling since he threw an eraser at the back of Adelianna's head Bwa ha ha. Do you actually think that a mere lock would keep me, The Evil One, out of your room? Bwa ha, choke, cough, Bwa ha ha.

Adelianna: Talking to herself Okay, calm down. Take deep breaths. Breath in, breath out. Turns around and faces The Evil One. Points a finger at him Your Evil. EVIL!!!!

The Evil One: Duh. Points at himself That's my name.

Adelianna: Thinking Wait a minute, I have a slightly younger annoying brother that can keep The Evil One busy. Man, just my luck that I have two younger brothers.

Adelianna: Smiling That's right, you are evil. And to congratulate you on your evilness, I have some candy that I would like to give you.

The Evil One: Jumps up and down, grinning happily Candy! Candy! CANDY!!!

Adelianna: Smiles more Uh uh. Just follow me. Adelianna starts leading him to her slightly younger annoying brothers room where few have dared to venture. For lack of a better name, her slightly younger annoying brother is called: The Annoying One. Her plan was simple: trick The Evil One into The Annoying One's room, a room that few have escaped from, so don't be surprised if Santa Clause is trapped around in there somewhere. She knew that they would drive themselves crazy, but hey, all is fair in love and war. And this was war to Adelianna, pure and simple. She made a pledge to herself. She would win the war of sibling rivalry!!!!!!!!

  


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own YGO. I do own Jessica, Alex, Timothy, Adelianna, The Evil One and The Annoying One.

  


The Evil One: Hey, what are you talking about. Noone owns me. I'm free, I'm free, I'm freeeeeeeee!!!! Starts running around happily.

  


*A special thanks to all those who reviewed

  
  
  


Chapter Five __

  
  
  


_ Drip, drip, drip._ Water fell from a crack in the stone ceiling onto a puddle of water on the cold ground. The light was dim, given off from torches along the wall barely letting anyone see past their own outreached hand. The place was depressing, as though a freezing fist closed its grip upon your heart, squeezing all the warmth and well being out of any soul it managed to reach. The silence that invaded the place was overwhelming, but preferable to the painful screams that were shouted every few minutes. 

Jessica shivered frightfully as she closed her eyes tightly, drawing lines across her pale, clammy face. She knew this was one of her dreams again, but that didn't stop the terror that invaded her heart. As she looked around, realization hit her that she was in the corridor of a dungeon. 

Huh, she thought. This was different from her usual dreams. Normally, Jessica was in a pitch black place with duel monsters watching faceless people that, at least in her dream, she cared about being slaughtered while she stood by helpless to do anything. Not a cold, gloomy dungeon. 

Jessica flinched again as a scream sounded, causing her to shiver violently. Wake up, she told herself. Wake up! Nothing happened, so she decided to find the person screaming. 

_"....Won't someone please save me...."_ Jessica stopped, straining her ears for the sound. "_....Wash away all my sorrows......" _It was a song, Jessica realized, with a hypnotic melody, broken down by sobs as it was sung. She continued following the voice.

As Jessica passed under the dripping water she looked up, a droplet spilled on the end of her nose and ran into her mouth. She tasted the moisture as it touched her tongue, marveling at how real it felt. Jessica put her hand up against the cool wall, feeling its roughness as it scraped her skin.

"...._Won't someone please set me free..... So I'll have a happy tomorrow....." _The song hauntingly rang out again, causing Jessica to jerk her head quickly towards the sound, long, brown ripples of hair flying across her back. This time she noticed it belonged to a girl, and with an extra earnest in her step, she made her way quickly towards the voice.

_"....For inside myself I feel nothing more.... No emotions of love or happiness...."_

Jessica passed numerous cells with metal bars spelling captivity for anyone unfortunate enough to be locked inside. At the very last cell, she stopped and stared hard into the darkness. Jessica could just barely make out a quivering heap on the floor, cries being smothered by the stone floor.

"...._Just a cold, dark feeling inside my core_......" With a gasp, Jessica realized that the voice was that of a little girl, a child.... "_....While I'm trapped in this darkness....." _The little girl said the last part in whisper, then burst into a fit of tears that racked her entire body.

"Hello," Jessica said gently as she kneeled on the floor, coaxing the girl to look up. "I won't hurt you."

The little girl slowly stared at her. She had long, brunette colored hair that covered her small little body, adorned by a stained white robe with a pendant encircling her neck. Her blue, green eyes were open with terror and fright, tears streaming down her face, cleaning the dirt that covered it.

Rage and hatred filled Jessica's soul for whoever did this horrible atrocity. Through the bars that separated them, Jessica squinted at the little girl, trying desperately to see her clearer in the dim light.

"Who did this to you," asked Jessica, barely able to filter out the rage from her voice.

The little girl crawled slowly toward her, staring deeply into Jessica's eyes. "D-Don't," she whispered. "Don't."

Jessica's brows furrowed as she repeated what the girl said, "'Don't?'" Since the little girl was closer now, Jessica was able to tell that she looked strangely familiar. With a jolt to her system, the girls features began to blur as Jessica was able to discern why she looked so familiar. The little girl was her, or looked exactly as Jessica did when she was ten or so.

"Don't." Desperation was obvious in the little girls voice. "Don't.... Listen...." she dragged the words out slowly, as though it took every ounce of strength in her to utter them. Suddenly the little girl screamed loudly and rolled around on the floor, scratching her head until her fingers were red with blood.

"Stop!" Jessica cried in horror, trying futilely to somehow reach the little girl. Jessica squeezed her arms through the bars, desperately grabbing hold of the child. Then as unexpectedly as she started, the little girl lay still on the ground, panting for breath.

By now, tears were streaming down Jessica's face. She wanted to wake up. Now! This was no ordinary dream.

A distant roar then sounded through the corridors, raising the hair on the back of Jessica's neck. The light dimmed even more at the sound, as though to hide from the impending monster. A dark force seemed to cover the entire dungeon, an evil, terrible force. Jessica sensed it even though she didn't see anything. It was as if a coldness had latched itself onto her soul, draining her of every emotion except helplessness and terror. She stood up quickly, her back to the little girl as she looked for whatever had made the roar. The little girl whimpered, causing Jessica to breath in short, quick gasps; fear growing from the stem in her mind to take root in her heart.

In the corner of her eye, Jessica saw blackness. She turned around to face it, and found herself staring at what seemed to be a cloud of pure black. Not a single shred of light seemed to penetrate it as it swallowed everything in its path. It came faster and faster, and before Jessica had time to retreat, it swallowed her whole, a ringing sound in her ears as she tried to fight it. The little girl screamed again, and Jessica joined the child in her pain as she dropped to the floor, clawing her body to get rid of the blackness that covered her form.

The darkness was like liquid cloth. It wrapped itself tight around Jessica, paralyzing her. It crept inside her mouth, and down her throat, encircling her heart in its icy, cold grasp. The darkness was covering her nose so that she was suffocating, Jessica's eyes seeing nothing as her heart stilled. The blackness whispered in her ears, loud threats that she couldn't distinguish as it added to her misery by lashing out at Jessica, ripping the white skin off her unprotected throat. As her mind shut down, the little girls screams echoed in her ears as it died, leading Jessica with it to welcome death.

  
  
  


There was no other words to describe him. Joey was frustrated, so frustrated in fact that he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs. Not even his peaceful surroundings could ease the tension forming in the pit of his stomach. The air was cold and sweet, its soft hum constantly being interrupted as children laughed and played. The green, lush grass crunched under Joey's feet as he walked through Domino Park, rays from the sun warming his back as sunlight fell through the clear, blue sky.

Joey watched his shadow stretch out before him, leading him to a street occupied by stores and restaurants. After an hour of searching, Joey still couldn't find Yugi. He was beginning to worry that something had happened to him.

We all need to get cell phones, Joey thought as he stepped onto a curb, hoping that he'd find Yugi soon. He continued on his quest, jogging along the sidewalk, when suddenly a duel monster card blew in front of him. A little kid wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses ran after it, running straight into Joey's path. Joey tried to stop, but he tripped over his own untied shoelaces, and with a loud smack, both Joey and the boy fell in a heap onto the ground.

Joey groaned and rolled off the boy. He stood up slowly and reached his hand out in order to help the kid up, who took it gratefully. "Sorry 'bout dat," Joey apologized as he pulled the boy off his feet.

"That's okay." The kid brushed himself off. Joey snatched the boy's card out of the air as another strong blast of wind blew it beside him, but the breeze didn't stop there. The wind continued on blowing, knocking the kids baseball cap of his head revealing pointy, tri-colored hair.

Joey stood dumbfounded as he stared at his best friends unruly hair. "Y-Yugi?!"

Yugi ran a hand through his hair, confirming the loss of his hat. He sighed and grinned sheepishly up at Joey, who was still confused. "Ah, hey Joey, how have things been?" he asked politely, trying to change the subject.

"Whaddya mean 'how have things been'? Why are ya dressed like dat?" Realization began to dawn in Joey's eyes. "Oh, I get it, you're disguising yourself so da Rare Hunters can't find ya." 

Now it was Yugi's turn to look bewildered. "Rare Hunters?" he asked, startled. "They're here?"

Joey looked his best friend up and down, trying to understand him. If Yugi didn't know that the Rare Hunters where here, then why was he in disguise? Yugi wore a plain white shirt, complete with a matching dark blue coat and pants. Wait a minute, Joey thought. Plain, white shirt? 

"Yugi!" Joey shouted, pointing at his little friend's chest. "Where's yer millennium puzzle?!"

Just then, Yami walked out of one of the restaurants that littered the sidewalk with Téa by his side, both carrying a bag of food in one hand, while holding a drink in the other. They both stopped when they saw Joey and Yugi, guilty expressions evident on their faces.

"Um, hi Joey," Téa said cheerfully, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

Joey kept on staring at Yugi, then to Yami who wore the millennium puzzle around his neck, confused that their were two Yugi's. "Wha.....Wha," he started. "Two....you...."

"Um, yes Joey." Yugi looked up at his tall friend while taking off his sunglasses. Joey looked bewildered as he stared at Yugi and Yami, not even noticing when someone had accidentally bumped into him. "Somehow we separated into two individual bodies." But the sentence fell on deaf ears as Joey promptly fainted. 

  
  
  


Jessica screamed loudly as she sat up in bed. She screamed and screamed until her voice cracked and her throat became parched. Then the girl stopped, hugging herself around her knees while she wept into them. Jessica's sheets were strewn around her, soaked with her perspiration. What was happening to her? She understood that many people suffered from nightmares. She had also in the past, but not like this. The dreams were so detailed and real, it was as though they were actually happening.

Her throat burned, most likely from screaming so much. Her neck was wet too, probably from her tears. Jessica raised a hand to wipe them away, but her fingers came away sticky. She looked down at her hands, and with a sick flip of her stomach, saw that they was covered in blood.

Jessica grabbed a towel that was strewn next to her bed where she tossed it after she had taken a bath that morning. The towel was red, the same color as her blood. Jessica was in a state of shock as she quickly wiped her neck, watching the liquid soak into the towel as though the blood wasn't there. Revulsion filled her again as she remembered her nightmare, the darkness she had fought. Jessica had died in the dream. Waking up in her sweat soaked bed was like being reborn.

Tears ran silently down Jessica's cheeks. She was terrified as she remembered the darkness, furious as she recalled what had happened to the little girl. Jessica's feelings were so confused, it was as if every emotion she had burst inside her body, threatening to overwhelm her.

With a scream of frustration she yelled, "Why is this happening to me." She pounded her fists on her bed, then once again lifted a hand to her face and cried. 

A cough stopped her though as she removed her hand away from her tear filled eyes and turned towards the sound of the noise. There, framed in her open bedroom window, was a boy her age with sharp, icy blue eyes, and dark brown hair. Then, with a shudder, she recognized who it was. It was none other than Seto Kaiba.

  
  
  


Narrator Big floating head with hands not connected to body floating in space: Looks angry Why didn't one of you stop my grandmother from visiting me at the hospital? Looks accusingly at everyone Do you know what that was like? Now starts crying Nobody loves me. Is interrupted by The Evil One soaring through space with a jet pack

The Evil One: I'm free, I'm free, I'm freeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! Soars off

Narrator: Okay, that totally freaked me out. Scratches head How can he breath in space? Looks shocked How can I breath in space? Starts gasping for breath. After a few seconds takes a deep breath. Shrugs Hmm. I can breath just fine. I guess anything is possible. So, Adelianna, don't lose hope, maybe your brother's will be nice to you one day. Well, anyway, will Adelianna's plan work? Will she be able to trap The Evil One in The Annoying One's room where few have dared to venture? And what is up with Jessica's dreams? Anyway, find out on the next exciting episode of Looks angry for a moment And I will echo. I love to echo. Echo, echo, echo...Words start to echo has he says Passed Down Through Time.

  


Note: Miraculously, the Narrator got through the day with noone hitting him. Shrugs I guess he's right, anything is possible. 


	6. Embarrassing Confrontations

Adelianna: Leading The Evil one up to The Annoying One's room. Where almost to the candy.

The Evil One: Eyes glazed over at the mention of candy Candy! Candy! CANDY!

Adelianna: laughed and evil chuckle Yup, candy.

The Evil One: Drool started to form at the corner of his mouth Candy! Candy! CANDY! 

Adelianna: Here we are. She opened the door to The Annoying One's room

The Evil One would have noticed that Adelianna was leading him to a trap, but he was lost in his own mind with mental pictures of him eating candy where playing over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. (I'm practicing being annoying)

The Evil One: Candy! Candy! CANDY!

They both entered The Annoying One's room and immediately found themselves inside a huge labyrinth. It had been awhile since Adelianna had been here, and for good reason. She shuddered as she remembered herself being lost in the maze being followed by The Annoying One singing the Barney song over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. (Hey, that name wasn't given to him for nothing).

The Evil One: Looks puzzled as he looks at their surroundings Where are we?

Adelianna: Smile mischievously Oh, some time ago the Millennium Ring was used to place a labyrinth in here to protect your precious candy.

The Evil One: Eyes glazed over again, this time with drool starting to form at the corner of his mouth. Candy! Candy! CANDY!

Adelianna: Thinking to herself Wow! He's multitasking.

  


Disclaimer: Don't own YGO, don't own any candy, don't own any labyrinths, don't own Millennium Ring, don't own that evil chuckle, don't own Yada Yada Yada..... (You get the idea)

  
  


Chapter Six 

  
  
  


Kaiba stared hard at Jessica as he watched fear, recognition, then panic flicker across her features. He stood outside Jessica's window, stems of flowers breaking under his boots. Wind rippled across the landscape, ruffling Kaiba's brown hair while whispering its sweet song to nature. The sun was high in the air, set against a pale blue sky who, in turn, was harboring milky white clouds.

"W-What are you doing here?" the girl stammered. Jessica held her bed sheets up in front of her, the edges tickling her sore throat. She was on the other side of the room from Kaiba, her bed propped on the wall opposite of the window in which he was framed. The question Jessica had asked of what he was doing there, instead of who he was, confirmed Kaiba's suspicion that Jessica already knew of him. 

Kaiba couldn't help it. A thin smile lit his face as he saw Jessica in distress. She was frightened, which pleased Kaiba greatly. Fear was an emotion that could be harnessed, which Kaiba often used as an advantage. Kaiba could exploit fear, use it against the person that was frightened to make them do whatever he preferred until they were like animals cowering in submission.

"I was about to knock on your front door when I heard a scream," Kaiba answered, gazing around Jessica's room. The walls of her room where painted white, pictures of nature with poems and wise sayings made up its decoration. On one side of Jessica's room was a computer, and adjacent to that was a book shelf filled with novels. In one corner was a small television set, facing the bed for easy viewing. "I rushed to the side of the house from where the screams where emitting. With all the racket you made, I thought someone was trying to murder you. Of course, the thought never crossed my mind that you had a nightmare and like a foolish, little child, yelled out in fright." Kaiba smiled cynically, voice dripping with mock concern. "Are you alright? Did the poor girl get frightened? Thank goodness its daylight or who know what you would have done."

Jessica clenched her fists around her bed sheets until her fingers where white. She understood now what Joey had meant. "You have some nerve coming to my house and saying those things to me."

Kaiba just grinned, which infuriated Jessica. Annoyance quickly turned to anger as she stared at his smug face. Worry, though, still lingered on the outskirts of her mind. What _was_ he doing here? No doubt Joey said something to Kaiba about what had happened earlier in the alley. Jessica groaned inwardly. Why was she always getting into these situations? She wanted Kaiba to leave. Now. After all, he had no right to be standing on her lawn.

"Get away from my house!" yelled Jessica suddenly, in a voice that could have very well been made of steel. She winced as blood started to again seep from the wound in her neck thanks to the vibrations that resounded in her throat. Jessica quickly grabbed the crimson towel that lay on her lap and held it to her neck with one hand, while keeping a grip on her bed sheets, which shielded her neck from view, with another. Why couldn't Kaiba just go away? Couldn't he see that she was having a nervous breakdown?

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Really? Your house?" His smile became menacing as his eyes narrowed, hinting that he was contemplating something unpleasant to do to or say to Jessica. "Do you know who you are dealing with? With just one phone call I could make the banks foreclose on this home of yours, or I could buy it from them. Both options would be effective in removing you from this house."

Jessica's eyes widened as she was struck speechless. Kaiba couldn't do that, could he? It was probably just a lie meant to intimidate her, but Jessica decided to be careful just in case.

"Why are you here?" Barely restrained anger was evident in her voice.

Kaiba glanced around her room again, looking for any sign of the force field module. He then returned his gaze to Jessica. "Earlier today I unfortunately ran into a wannabe duelist by the name of Joey Wheeler. He told me an interesting story. Care to hear it, or do you already know what it entails?"

Jessica's eyes narrowed, and her mouth became a straight line. At her silence, Kaiba decided to take more drastic measures. He climbed through her open bedroom window into her room, much to Jessica's dismay. 

"What do you think you are doing?!" Jessica sat straighter up in bed and would have stood if it wasn't for her throat. She didn't know how she would explain that.

Kaiba smiled smugly as he walked to the center of her room. "It's rude not to invite guests inside."

"Number one, your not my guest. And number two, it's rude to invite _yourself_ in." Jessica was about to say that she would have him arrested for trespassing, but stopped herself. She knew that Kaiba would just say something about buying the property so then he wouldn't be encroaching.

He seemed to know what Jessica was thinking, though. "Pondering if you should call the police and report to them that I am trespassing?" he asked mockingly, looking down at her. "I assure you that by the time you're done I will own this property and report that _you_ are transgressing on _my_ territory."

Jessica's nerves were stretched taut as butter distributed to thinly on bread. She knew that Kaiba was trying to intimidate her, and it was absolutely infuriating. Jessica would not let Kaiba get the better of her, though. If Kaiba wanted to play, she'd oblige him. "Really," she said in soft, silky voice. "I highly doubt that, Kaiba."

"Oh, you don't?" The tone of his voice was threatening, barely above a whisper, his blue eyes cold and calculating. "And why is that?"

"Well, I doubt that by the time the police arrive you will have ownership of this place, and also, if by some miracle you do, I'm sure the press will be interested to know of your tactics." Jessica grinned, trying to provoke him. "I bet they'd love to hear how you harassed and threatened a girl. Your company's reputation will be tainted, Kaiba, and I doubt you can afford that."

Her threat produced the opposite results of what Jessica wanted, though.

  
  


***

  
  


Joey was starting to regain consciousness, struggling through the haze that clouded his vision.

"I think he's waking up," a worried voice said. 

"I believe your right, Téa." Joey tried to open his eyes, but it was as if they were glued shut.

"Oh no!" A voice suddenly cried, "I think he crushing my Swords of Revealing Light. He had it in his hand when he collapsed." Joey felt a pressure pry his fingers open. "It's not there anymore."

"Forget about the card. Where's your hat? It will be really hard to explain two Yugi's to anyone else."

"My baseball cap! The wind's blowing it away!" Joey heard the sound of pounding feet on pavement. They gradually became softer as they receded.

"Joey!" Téa sounded concerned. "Wake up! Do you think he alright, Yami?"

"Of course, Téa. Just give him time. He has received quite a shock."

"Oh, I hope you're right."

Joey moved his limbs weakly, mumbling incoherently. His senses were fine, his body just wouldn't compute with his brain to get up. 

Joey then heard the hum of voices in the background, and footsteps thumping gently on the sidewalk. "Oh my goodness." A voice cried out suddenly. "Is he alright?"

"Um, yes," Téa replied weakly. "He just, um, fainted, but he's waking up now."

"Do you need an ambulance?" Another voice asked. This voice reminded Joey strangely of gravel. It was rough and harsh.

"No, we're fine. But thanks for the offer," Yami's determined voice stated. Joey heard the footsteps walk off. 

"Maybe we do need to get him to a hospital."

"I'm sure he's fine Téa. Besides, you know Joey. He would be furious if he was detained from dueling."

The scream of a motorcycle sounded in the distance as it roared toward them. It came to a stop, Joey concluded, right by them.

"Finally, I found you guys." Oh, great. It was Tristan. There was a pause, then, "What's Joey doing on the ground?" 

"Oh, Tristan, he fainted, but he's waking up now."

"Fainted? I guess the twerp finally realized he's not going to the finals," Tristan joked.

"Tristan!" Téa reprimanded harshly. "You're joking at a time like this?"

"Sorry, Téa. I mean its nothing serious, right? Or else you'd get him to a hospital instead of letting him lie on the pavement."

"How observant," Téa replied hotly. "Well, at least we think he's waking up. He was moving and muttering something about donuts, but he still hasn't opened his eyes yet." Then their was silence.

"Um, Tristan, why are–" Yami surprisingly stopped talking. Through the darkness that clouded his vision, Joey was certain that Tristan was communicating with his hands.

Then suddenly, "Hey Kaiba!" Tristan's voice called out. "Can you give Joey a ride to the hospital with your limo. I think he fainted because he lost all his locator cards."

What! Joey screamed inside his mind. No way would he accept Kaiba's help or let Kaiba think that Joey had lost any duels. Joey fought with all his strength to open his eyes, which surprisingly complied.

"I'm up, I'm up," Joey mumbled as he struggled weakly to stand. The sunlight shone brightly down at him, and for a moment, blinded Joey. The wind blew harshly, scented strongly of ocean mist mixed with fumes from Tristan's motorcycle. Stores stood adjacent to each other by the sidewalk, while pedestrians milled around slowly. Cars were parked by the side of the street, while lush, green bushes and trees stood as a barrier between the pavement and expressway.

Joey looked around quickly, ready to tell Kaiba off. All he saw, though, were parked cars, and a few shoppers on the other side of the street. "Where's creepy Kaiba?" Joey asked, confused.

Tristan laughed. He was still sitting on his black motorcycle, red helmet tucked underneath his arm. Tristan wore a loose, white shirt with a small red and black jacket covering it. His jeans were made out of a light blue color, the cuffs at the end beginning to slightly fray. As Tristan stared at Joey his brown eyes twinkled, enhanced by his pointy hair that shared the same color. 

Tristan winked at Yami and Téa, who were standing behind Joey. "Knew that would get him to wake up."

Joey clenched his fists. "Why Tristan, ya jerk, I should pound ya for dat."

Téa sighed as she raised a hand to her forehead, her bracelets clanking together as they slid down her bare arm. "Here we go again." Her sleeveless red shirt ended in black cloth sewn around the edges, while matching black shorts covered her thighs. Ruby red platform shoes adorned Téa's feet as white socks went up to her knees. Her sapphire eyes were open in exasperation, her hand wiping away a few stray brown bangs that flew across her face. 

Yami's violet eyes gazed at the spot where Joey had fallen where now a duel monster card lay. His tri-colored hair, made up from the colors crimson, black, and blond, where raised up in spikes. His small, sapphire coat covered an equally blue shirt, while long, black trousers caressed the tops of his black shoes. 

"It's Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light." Yami said as he bent down to pick up the dueling card.

Joey and Tristan, who were now trying to pull each other's faces off, stopped suddenly. "Huh?" confusion was written across Tristan's face. "Since when did you start talking about yourself as a third person?"

"And why are der two of ya?" Joey asked.

Tristan looked at Joey as though he had gone insane. "What do you mean, 'two of them?'" 

Running footsteps met Téa's ears as she turned around to look at Yugi jogging towards them with his baseball cap and sunglasses securely in place. Téa sighed again and rolled her eyes in exasperation as she looked back at Joey and Tristan. This would take some time to explain.

  
  
  


Adelianna: Well, you just walk around in circles and eventually you'll find your candy.

The Evil One: Candy! Candy! CANDY!

Adelianna: Rolls her eyes This is getting old.

The Evil One: Starts walking forward Candy! Candy! CANDY!

Adelianna: Slowly starts backing out of room That's right, candy.

The Evil One: Candy! Candy! CANDY! Then realizes that Adelianna isn't by his side and turns around Ca– I mean, Adelianna? Smiles as he figures out what's going on Bwa ha ha cough, choke, ha ha. You're scared. That's why you're not coming.

Adelianna: Shrugs Nope. I'm just going to lock you in here for all eternity. Slowly starts shutting door.

The Evil One: Eyes start to open wide and he runs slowly forward NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Adelianna: Shuts door a little further

The Evil One: Continues to run in slow motion NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Adelianna: Shuts door a little more

The Evil One: Raises hand up slowly and continues to run toward the door in slow motion. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Adelianna: Door closes a little more

The Evil One: Panting heavily as he runs forward slowly NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Adelianna: Stops as she tilts head to the side Why are we doing things slowly?

The Evil One: Stops too I dunno. Guess we want to be melodramatic. Smiles I'm gonna do the matrix thing next.

Adelianna: Oh Shrugs Okay Shuts door all the way

The Evil One: Slowly bangs on door NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

  


Narrator Description of Narrator Big head with hands not connected to body floating through space: Narrator scratches head That was weird. Shrugs Oh well. What will happen to The Evil One next? Will he meet his match with The Annoying One? Or will he figure out that Adelianna didn't lock the door when she shut it? Hits himself on the head Duh, he's a boy. Why am I even asking that question? Well, maybe he'll figure it out. Anything is possible as I learned in the last chapter. Anyway, find out next time in the next exciting episode of Voice starts to echo Passed Down Through Time Echoing stops

  


Note: Since it is sort off a miracle that the Narrator didn't get slapped this chapter either, I decided to put this note in and a wise saying: Anything is possible.

  


Narrator: Ouch Holds back of head Who threw that.

  


Note: Guess not.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Truth Be Told

Adelianna: Leaning against The Annoying One's door Hmm, I wonder how the Evil One is doing? She opened the door a crack and peered inside Hello? Evil One, are you in there? She frowns Perhaps I shouldn't have left him in there, after all, anything can happen in my dreaded brother's room. She runs down to her room This calls for some reinforcements. She grabs The Evil One's laser gun and the millennium rod. She looks down at her items. I don't think this is enough, wish I had all seven millennium items and perhaps an army at my back. Almost nothing can match the evil of younger siblings. Shrugs Oh well, this will have to do. Runs to her brothers room Okay, here goes nothing. She opens the door and steps inside Now all I have to do is find The Evil One and— 

A strange spooky voice says: Who are you talking too?

Adelianna: Hiyah! Adelianna screamed as she whipped the millennium rod around to hit whoever was behind her

Creepy Person who talked: Owwwwwww!!!!! The creepy person had long blond hair and bangs, and wore lots of jewelry. In other words: Marik 

Marik: What did you do that for? Holds his head

Adelianna: You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! Glares at him What are you doing here?

Marik: Eyes glazed over when he spotted his rod. My millennium rod! Grabs it

Adelianna: Hey Pulls out laser gun Hah! You have a 5 millennia old rod, I have a futuristic laser that nothing can stand against!

Marik: Grabs laser out of Adelianna hand

Adelianna: Shocked Except for that!

Marik: Glares at Adelianna What are you doing with my rod?

Adelianna: Shrugs I um, well, I found it in my brother's room.

Marik: He wouldn't be known as the Evil One, would he?

Adelianna: Yes. looks puzzled How do you know?

Marik: Sighs When I was forming the Rare Hunters I was looking for anyone evil. Your brother was at the top of the list. He was the most evil Rare Hunter of them all. Unfortunately he betrayed me at took my rod.

Adelianna: Nods Slowly Yes, I can picture that. He is very evil.

Marik: Where is he?

Adelianna: The Evil One? He's in the room. Points inside The Annoying One's room

Marik: A labyrinth. How was it created?

Adelianna: With a millennium item

Marik: Smile crosses his face, eyes glaze over and he looks like he was about to jump for joy. You mean that there is still a millennium item in there?

Adelianna: Groans Please don't tell me you're going to start jumping up and down shouting millennium item, millennium item, like The Evil One did with candy?

Marik: Shocked I only do that with pizza! Anyway, I will accompany you on your search and then take what is rightfully mine when I spot the millennium item.

Adelianna: Shrugs whatever.

Marik: But I must warn you that I sense a great evil in there.

Adelianna: Shudders Yeah, my brothers.

They wandered cautiously inside. But nothing could have prepared them for the horror that soon presented itself

Marik: Oh my eyes! My eyes! covers eyes

Adelianna: Screams and holds ears Someone help!!!!

Hopping towards them was a purple dinosaur

Barney: I love you, you love me, we're a happy family.....

Adelianna and Marik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  


Disclaimer: Sung with the Barney tune I love Yu, I love Gi, but I don't own him, his friends, and family. That really sucks, but I know that it is true. So I'll keep singing this annoying tune.

  
  


Chapter Seven 

  
  
  


Kaiba began to chuckle, which then progressed into a resounding laugh that echoed through the room causing Jessica's grin to be wiped from her face. Her brow furrowed as Jessica's eyes narrowed, revealing the turmoil within her.

"Do you mind telling me what you find so funny?" Jessica asked, annoyed. She hadn't expected this reaction.

Kaiba stopped his laughing, his mouth reducing to a smirk. "You shouldn't threaten people. It just makes you look vulnerable."

"You don't think I'll contact the press?" If Kaiba really thought that, then he had another thing coming.

Kaiba still stood in the center of her room, arms crossed in front of his chest, staring down at Jessica as if daring her to do something about the situation. "I'm pretty confident that you will. But do you actually believe that your story will go through? You're not the first person to threaten me with the press, so I thought it prudent to have a few well paid contacts placed inside the media." Kaiba began to chuckle again. "They'll make sure that your so called story will never be put into print. And besides, it would be a really foolish move on your part. I assure you that you won't gain any leverage by threatening me. You'll only be doing yourself harm."

Jessica's aqua eyes were now slits, her mouth turned down in a grimace. "And why is that?" she asked in a deadly whisper. Jessica took a shaky breath, blinking back tears. Her throat constricted and burned, as she tried to keep her emotions inside. Jessica had been in a dreary mood before Kaiba had come, and his insults and threats hadn't helped the matter. She focused on her anger, trying to block the despairing feeling that rose within her.

The sunlight slowly slanted away from Jessica's open window, causing shadows to gloomily stretch across her room. The sudden reduction in light effectively darkened her bedroom, giving it a dismal appearance.

Kaiba made his way to Jessica's brown computer desk and sat in the cushioned chair in front of it, facing her. Jessica watched him with narrow eyes, still sitting up in her soft bed with her flowery bed sheets covering every inch of her body except for her face and the pale hand holding the sheets up.

"And here I assumed that you had at least some intelligence," Kaiba taunted.

Jessica's eyes widened in shock and anger. How dare he insult her intelligence! "Really? Well at least I'm not some cold-hearted jerk!"

Kaiba's smirk grew. "I'm not so sure about the cold-hearted part, but the jerk portion of that sentence...."

Jessica clenched the hand holding her crumpled sheets up above her body into a fist, as she pressed the towel harder to her neck wound, hidden by the bed sheets, with her other hand. The lack of blood circulation caused her fingers to go white and numb, resulting in a familiar tingle to spread its way slowly across her hand. Jessica felt ready to go and smack Kaiba's arrogant grin from his face, her sadness momentarily forgotten at this new taunt.

Kaiba watched the girl in front of him seethe with fury. He enjoyed angering her, or anyone for that matter. It gave him a sense of superiority, plus it also caused others to make irrational decisions. People let their guard down when they're angry, revealing their true intentions. The emotion clouds up their better judgment, and causes them to make foolish mistakes. As a wise saying goes: Whoever angers you, controls you. Kaiba has used that to his advantage numerous times before, manipulating his adversaries into doing whatever he wants. It was no different with this girl.

Kaiba observed Jessica now, her eyes gleamed with anger, frustration, and perhaps sadness. She held her bed sheets up in front of her, as some sort of shield. They were white and splashed with flowers of numerous shapes and sizes, myriads of colors marking their impression upon the petals. The ruffled curtains on Jessica's window matched the sheet's design, as did her soft, fluffy carpet.

Kaiba leaned forward slightly, the grey chair creaked softly as his weight shifted. He folded his hands lightly on his knees that were hidden by his grey trousers, Kaiba's sapphire colored overcoat surrounded him like a cloak.

"Now," Kaiba said evenly, deciding to be frank. "The reason I came here was because of the information that mutt Joey Wheeler supplied."

Jessica knew this already, but decided to let him continue.

"He told me something that interested me extremely. It has something to do with a certain force-field module–"

"And you think I stole it, or something?" Jessica had decided to deny everything.

"I think you stole information." At Jessica's confused expression, he continued. "You hacked into my computer database and downloaded information concerning my new invention: The force-field module."

Jessica gave a short chuckle of amusement, trying to deceive Kaiba into believing that she was unaffected by his manner. In reality, Jessica was teetering on the edge of the a cliff of her distress, about to fall into her sorrow. All she need was one little push. "Me. Hack? That's absurd. I don't know how to hack."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. He expected as much. "Then tell me why Wheeler would say such a thing."

Jessica lowered her eyes slightly. She replied softly, "I don't know, maybe he–"

"Stop lying." Kaiba snapped. "It won't help you at this point. It would be more beneficial to all concerned for you to tell the truth."

Jessica looked up at him then. Tears clouded her eyes, pain and confusion shone clearly through the watery haze. The days events rushed across her mind, threatening to overwhelm her. Jessica had tried to keep her emotions submerged since Kaiba had come by putting a wall of anger and sarcasm around her, but his harsh words and threats broke through her barrier, causing all the welled up hurt and pain to course their way through her heart and mind. "I don't know." Her voice was breaking as she held back tears. "It's all so confusing." Jessica then lowered her face, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

Kaiba's eyes softened slightly. This was what he had wanted to happen from the beginning, to break through her barriers so Jessica would tell Kaiba what he wanted to know. But, as Kaiba looked at the distressed figure sitting pitifully on her bed, he felt ashamed somewhat. Kaiba now saw a scared, little girl that was hiding behind a false facade of mockery, and disdain that needed help.

Kaiba stood slowly up from the grey chair, and made his way over to Jessica's flowery bed. He sat down quietly by her side, staring at her. Jessica looked up at him, and Kaiba was struck by the beauty of her eyes. They were a mix of light and dark blue, wisps of green highlighted the irises, mixing the colors of her eyes into a interwoven tapestry .

Jessica looked down again, ashamed. She never wanted to break down in front of Kaiba, to make herself look like a frightened child. Jessica hugged her bed sheets closer around her, still concealing the mark that blemished her otherwise clear, pale neck.

"Now," Kaiba said gently. "Tell me what happened."

Jessica took a deep, shaky breath. The worst he could do was think of her as crazy, and then perhaps he would leave her alone.

Jessica raised her eyes to Kaiba's own sapphire ones, which now held concern in its depths. Ignoring the lies that made themselves known in her mind, she started to then tell him the truth.

  
  
  


***

  
  


"Come on, sweetie, you can do it!" 

Alex groaned inwardly as his opponent chuckled. Alex was currently dueling some hotshot who thought that Alex would be easy prey. His parents were standing at the sidelines, cheering him on and giving Alex advice, much to his annoyance.

"Its okay if you lose, sweetheart, it's only a game," Alex's mother, Angela, shouted at him, her accent hinting at her Eastern heritage. Her curly, medium length brown hair had streaks of red highlights illuminating the otherwise dull color. Angela's attire was made up from a white blouse with immense, gaudy black buttons, matching her jet-black pants. Her white sandals contrasted her deeply tanned skin, which brought out her startling blue eyes.

Little Timothy stood in front of his parents, an evil grin lighting his features at his brothers obvious embarrassment. His father, Dwayne, stood behind him, tall and straight. He wore a checkered red and white shirt, and a blue jean pants that covered his pale, white skin. His wavy black hair wafted gently in the cool breeze, his green eyes sparkling.

The day was hot and warm, the sun beaming down on the citizens of Domino City. A few fleecing clouds danced hypnotically in the magnificent sapphire sky, their frolic occasionally being interrupted by the soft hum of an intruding plane. A breeze blew softly and gently towards the group of people that encircled Alex and his opponent, the bystanders whispering quietly amongst themselves of who they thought would win.

Alex's opponent, a curly redheaded teen with almond colored eyes, currently had only one card on the field, and it was Hyozanryu in attack mode. It was a dragon type monster with an attack of 2100 points and a defense of 2800. Its white, holographic scales shimmered, its three yellow horns protruding from its face shone wickedly.

"Now," shouted Alex's opponent, "I play Black Pendant and it raises my Hyozanryu's attack point to 2600, and I attack your Aqua Madoor.

Alex had 1700 life points left, and his opponent had 2100, placing him in a slight lead. Alex had Aqua Madoor in defense position, which was 2000, with an attack of 1200. He currently had one face down trap card on the field.

"Not so fast," yelled Alex quickly. "I activate Waboku and it reduces your attack to zero." A trio of chanting girls in blue robes appeared before Alex's Aqua Madoor, deflecting the attack that would have disintegrated his monster.

"Man," moaned the teen, disappointed. "Oh well, you're only delaying the inevitable. I play one card face down on the field and end my turn."

Alex drew one card and glanced at it. He had a perfect strategy and it didn't matter what card he drew. The card was revealed to be Shield & Sword, which fit into his plan beautifully.

"Okay," Alex said. "Time for you to hand me your locator card. I play one trap or magic card face down on the field and play Change Of Heart."

"What!" Alex's opponent glared at him.

"Way to go sweetie!" Angela yelled at her son, beaming proudly at him. She failed to notice the blush and grimace that crept its way onto Alex's face.

"What does that card do," Dwayne bent down and asked Timothy.

Timothy looked up at his father, a grin on his face since the outcome of the duel was pretty obvious. "It lets you control one of your opponent's monsters."

Meanwhile, on the dueling field, the unsymmetrical girl that was know to be Change Of Heart glided over to Hyozanryu, half side of her features smiling happily as her blond hair covered her shoulders and wings, while the other side of her face grimaced, darkness gloomily etched upon her body. The two monsters combined into one with a glaring, bright light, and then Hyozanryu flew over to Alex's side of the field.

"And that's not all," Alex continued to yell. "I switch my Aqua Madoor into attack mode and play Shield and Sword, which reverses the attack and defense points of all monsters on the field."

Aqua Madoor stood up taller, its blue hair covered its pale white face that magnified it striking, red eyes.

"Now, attack!" Alex shouted in all his glory. A smile crept its way onto his face.

Alex's opponent clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Don't count on your victory just yet!" A sinking feeling made its way into Alex's heart when the redheaded boy soon made it known why he wasn't worried. The whole match counted on one thing. Alex closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


"So," said Joey slowly, summing up what Yami, Yugi, and Téa had just told him. "Ya don't know how ya separated. It jus' happened?" 

"Right." Yugi nodded his head. His sunglasses and baseball cap were on, earning amused glances from Tristan.

"It happened perhaps a week ago, while we were in our room," Yami continued the story.

They were standing in a group on one of the streets in Battle City, the tournament momentarily forgotten. The sun blasted unmercifully at them, baking the friends in heat as it shone in the bright, blue sky. Cars passed by them slowly, sweet, cool wind chasing the moving vehicle. It drifted towards the group of teens, blowing hair and earning sweet sighs at the cold relief from the heat. Lush, green bushes and trees that were planted between the sidewalk and street clawed the sky with their leaves in hopes of absorbing the shining rays from the blazing sun.

"Huh." Tristan scratched his chin. "That's weird. Did you guys do anything that you think might have caused this to happen?"

Yugi shook his head. "No. Yami and I were just discussing dueling strategies for Battle City when it felt like something was ripping me in two. Turns out that literally happened."

"Well, lets look on da bright side." Joey grinned mischievously. "Now people won't think yer talkin' t' yourself anymore."

Téa slapped Joey lightly upside his head. "Joey! That's not helping."

Joey rubbed his dirty blond hair. "Geez Téa. Whoever thought dat you'd be da violent type? If you want somethin' t' help, den how 'bout dis. Da Rare Hunters are here, and if da Rare Hunters are here, den so is creepy Marik. He probably did it somehow."

"But for what reason Joey? He doesn't even have his Millennium Rod anymore since Yugi and Yami won it from him, so how could he?"

"I dunno. Marik is weird and in my book, dat makes 'im a suspect."

Yami nodded his head thoughtfully. "It's true that we shouldn't rule Marik out, but we should also look for some other likely scenarios." 

"That's right." Téa raked a hand through her chestnut colored hair.

"Well, were should we start?" Tristan asked.

"Um, does anyone have any ideas?" Yugi peered out at his friends through his tinted sunglasses.

"I propose that we win the remaining locator cards and compete in the finals," Yami suggested. "Perhaps whoever did this to Yugi and me is expecting us to participate."

"Sounds like a plan." Tristan held up his arm, attached to it was a duel disk. "I forgot to tell you guys. I joined in the tournament also. I thought that if someone like Joey could make it to the finals last tournament, then so could I this time around."

"Hey, watch it Tristan." Joey glared at his friend.

"How did you get registered for the tournament?" Téa asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Tristan pointed at himself. "I called Mokuba and he got me set up. He's really a nice little kid."

Joey reached into his pocket and yanked out his three locator cards. "How many locator cards do ya have then, Tristan?"

Tristan proudly pulled out two locator cards from inside his jacket. Joey laughed as he pounded Tristan gently on his back. "Two? Two? That's pathetic, man."

They started to bicker as they stretched each others faces, no doubt trying to disfigure each other.

Yami, Yugi, and Téa learned a while ago that they should just leave the two alone when they were like this. Yugi looked around and noticed that Téa appeared deep in thought. "What's wrong Téa?"

Téa glanced down at her childhood friend and smiled. "Oh, nothing. It's just that, well, is it such a bad thing that you and Yami have separated?"

"Perhaps not, Téa," Yami replied for Yugi. "But I am curious to know how this event occurred." Téa nodded absentmindedly, still in deep thought.

Joey and Tristan stopped fighting after a few minutes. "I guess we should be going and get more locator cards."

Joey nodded, but looked thoughtful for a moment. "If dis happened a week ago, den why are me and Tristan findin' out 'bout it now?" Joey asked finally.

"Uh, well." Yugi stared at the ground, grinding the toe of his boot in a circular motion on the sidewalk, creating scuff marks. He remembered when Bakura sealed Yugi and his friend's souls in their favorite cards, and Yami was battling for their freedom. Joey had laughed at Yugi and called him a wimp or something. He didn't want to go through that humiliation again. Yugi sighed. Without Yami he was just an ordinary, short boy who had some talent at duel monsters, nothing more.

Yugi was saved from answering, though, when Téa suddenly gasped. She pointed to something down the street. "Look! It's Bakura!"

  
  
  


The Evil One and The Annoying One both looked at a computer terminal that currently showed Adelianna and Marik screaming in fear of Barney

The Annoying One: That was a good idea that you had, Evil One.

The Evil One: Of course it was. If we join forces than nothing can stop us from winning the war of sibling rivalry.

The Annoying One: That was a good idea that you had, Evil One.

The Evil One: Frowns You just said that.

The Annoying One: Smiles That was a good idea that you had, Evil One.

The Evil One: Stop it!

The Annoying One: That was a good idea that you had, Evil One.

The Evil One: Slaps Annoying One upside the head. Stop it!

The Annoying One:Looks ashamed Sorry, sometimes I just can't help being annoying.

The Evil One: Nods in understanding Just like I can't help being evil.

The Annoying One:Brightens Anyway, I'm gonna go drink some soda now and enjoy the entertainment.

The Evil One: Smiles evilly To late, I drank it all.

The Annoying One: Shocked You drank my beloved soda. Falls to his knees on ground in pain so excruciating that I don't even want to describe it. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Evil One: See, I can't help being evil.

The Annoying One: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Evil One: Stop it!

The Annoying One: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Evil One: Looks furious STOP BEING ANNOYING!

The Annoying One:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  


Note: Narrator is busy hiding from Barney, so for this chapter you are saved from his annoying comments. Of course, you now have someone more annoying to deal with. Shudders as the note person thinks of The Annoying One

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Calm Before the Storm

Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also, I have a new story called, _Desert Rose,_ if you want to read and review it. Thanks, and enjoy!

  
  
  


Adelianna: Get it away! Get it away! Adelianna ran behind Marik and put him as a barrier between Barney and her

Barney: hopping toward them With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you....

Marik: Coves face The horror! Nothing I have ever faced could have prepared me for this!

Suddenly, out of nowhere Barney, get back here!

Barney: Stopped and hopped toward a boy who had come out of the shadows.

Adelianna: Staring at the boy Oh my gosh! It's Rex Raptor!

Rex Raptor: What are you two doing here?

Marik: Forget about us, what about that thing. He pointed to Barney Why does it listen to you?

Rex Raptor: Mwa ha ha ha. It's my new powerful duel monster card. Nothing can stand against it, not even an Egyptian God Card!

Marik: Took out his Egyptian God Card, which was busy shaking in fear of Barney

Marik looked at Adelianna, Adelianna looked at Marik. Things where getting too weird

  


Disclaimer: Do not own YGO, and definitely do not own Barney or else I'd be ridiculed with shame. I do own embarrassing memories of humiliating acts my brother's have done to me. *Shudders*

  
  
  


Chapter Eight 

  
  
  


Kaiba remained silent while Jessica was telling her tale, nodding at the appropriate places, and motioning her to continue with his hands whenever she paused. Jessica at first thought that Kaiba would think her insane, but his sapphire eyes told a different story whenever she glanced up at him. For the most part of her tale, Jessica kept her head lowered and fiddled with her bed sheets, twirling one end around her finger. She still covered her neck wound with her sheets, contemplating whether she should tell Kaiba about her dream.

Outside Jessica's house, the sky was a brilliant shade of cerulean. Clouds hovered serenely in the air, dotting the sky as they blocked the blazing sun. Gently the clouds drifted away, and the sun's rays swiftly shone down toward the landscape. 

Jessica had just finished her story when sunlight suddenly shot through her open bedroom window, past her ruffled, flowery curtains. The rays chased away the looming shadows, and brightened her room significantly. As she lifted her face to the sun, Jessica felt an enormous weight being lifted from her shoulders. For the first time in a while, Jessica felt at peace. A strong gust of wind blew into her room, softly caressing her rosy cheeks and rippling her brown hair behind her back. It tickled her nostrils as a small smile crossed her red lips, lighting her face in peace. Jessica looked at Kaiba from the corner of her eyes. He was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. 

Jessica turned and faced the brown haired teen. "So, what do you think? I know it sounds crazy, but that's what happened."

Kaiba nodded slowly from his spot on the bed next to her. "You're correct in your assessment that it sounds absurd, but I do believe you." Kaiba almost smiled when he saw joy lighting the girls features. In a strange way Jessica reminded Kaiba of Mokuba, not that Jessica looked like him. Rather when Jessica was crying on her bed, Kaiba's big brother instincts took over. She seemed so small and helpless that Kaiba felt like he needed to protect her, like he protected Mokuba. Though something told Kaiba she wasn't all that vulnerable.

"Well." Jessica looked down at her hands. "Can I ask you a question?"

Kaiba smiled smugly. "You want to know why I believe you? After all, it is a far-fetched statement."

Jessica looked up at him with her aqua eyes and nodded vigorously.

Kaiba chuckled wryly. "With everything that I have been through the last year it would be hard not too."

"What have you been through?" Jessica asked, puzzled.

Kaiba stared deeply into her eyes. "Have you ever heard of the Millennium Items?"

Jessica tilted her head to the side, racking her brain. "Well, they sound sort of familiar."

"Well, it would be too long a story to explain it to you now, but perhaps you should go see the Curator of the Egyptian Exhibit at the Museum. She might have some answers for you."

Jessica was still confused. "Why would she have any answers? And what exactly are the Millennium Items? Do they have some sort of magical powers or something, like me?"

Kaiba nodded. "Something like that."

Jessica smiled again. "Well, I'll definitely go see her, then."

Kaiba stood up slowly, the soft bed squeaking at the movement. "Before I leave and reclaim my title as the number one duelist in the world, is there anything else that is important that you might have left out?"

Jessica frowned slightly, then slowly let her sheets drop around her, revealing her to be in a tight, red shirt. She was still pressing the crimson towel to her neck, but lowered that also.

Kaiba's eyes widened as he bent down to take a closer look at her wound. "What happened?"

Jessica smiled cynically. "Would you believe my cat scratched me?" Jessica thought of her snow white cat, Fluffy, as she heard him trying to climb through the dining room window as he sometimes did. 

"That's no cat scratch." Kaiba bent down for a closer investigation, eyes narrowed in puzzlement. Jessica stretched her neck back as Kaiba tipped her chin up slightly, his hot breath softly stroking her neck. She closed her eyes and shivered. "It looks like someone ripped your neck with their fingernails. "

"Really? I haven't seen the wound yet." At Kaiba's bewildered look she continued. "I had a dream. In the dream someone hurt my throat and when I woke up, my neck was bleeding. That's when you came."

Kaiba backed away from her and sat on Jessica's bed again. "Well, your lucky the cut isn't deep, and it isn't bleeding profusely." Kaiba pointed out as Jessica pressed the crimson towel against her throat again. "I'm interested in this dream of yours, though. Can you give a more detailed description of your nightmare?"

Jessica nodded, allowing visions of what the dream entailed to flood her mind. "I-I was in a dungeon. It was very dark and freezing. I could feel the cold, I could feel the wall, and puddles of water. I could feel everything." Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered what then transpired.

"What happened then?" Kaiba asked gently, urging her to continue.

Jessica wiped the tears out of her eyes with her thumbs. "I then heard a little girl singing a song. It was so sad, and the voice that sung it. It was despairing, like she'd given up all hope. And then.... and then she was there," Jessica voice shook, as moisture spilled from her tear ducts. She didn't bother stopping them. "She was lying on the ground crying, and she was hurt and freezing, and someone had just left her there. Nobody cared–" Her voice broke again, as Jessica bowed her head and held it in her hands.

"It's okay, Jess." Kaiba was worried about her. He hated to see people cry. He hesitantly placed a hand on her back and patted Jessica lightly. "It's okay."

Jessica's body shook, her hands muffling her cries. "Sh-she looked exactly like I did when I was younger. An....and then she... she told me not to listen. It took everything in her just to say those words. She was warning me. Then something unseen attacked her. She was rolling on the ground screaming, and crying. And I couldn't do anything." Helplessness filled Jessica, as despair overwhelmed her. "And then something dark attacked me, I-I couldn't see what it was, and the girl was screaming, and so was I. And then it... it ripped my throat. Th-that's when I woke up."

Jessica glanced over at Kaiba who looked worried. "I'm sorry," Jessica said as she lifted her head and wiped away her tears. "You must think me to be a scared, little girl."

Kaiba smiled slightly, "You're condemning yourself, not me."

Jessica's lips twisted wryly upwards. "You weren't supposed to say that. You're supposed to say how brave I am, and comfort me, and stuff."

"But then I'd be in denial, and that's a psychological disorder which I'd prefer never happen to me."

That earned a small chuckle from Jessica, her eyes puffy and red. 

"But seriously," Kaiba continued, lifting Jessica's chin around so she'd be facing him. "You have been through a lot today, and the repercussions of not having the answers is tolling heavily on you. I suggest that you rest, and then go visit Ishizu tomorrow at the museum."

Jessica nodded, agreeing with Kaiba. "Yes, I think I'll do that. Ishizu is her name, then?"

"Yes, and now if there is nothing else, I'll take my leave." Kaiba stood up from the bed.

"Thanks Kaiba," Jessica smiled. "You're really not that bad after all, like Joey said you were."

"Oh, really? Well, that mutt's days were numbered long ago. And as for me not being that bad, you're just fortunate you caught me on one of my good days." Kaiba stalked out of the room, leaving Jessica to wonder if he had been joking or not.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Excitement filled the air, shouts and yells adding to the exhilaration. The blazing sun shone heavily on Alex and his opponent, the sapphire sky unable to stop the downpour of sunlight. White clouds overhead were interrupted in their tranquility by the chirping of birds, thermals aiding the predators in their flight. 

"Did you forget my face down card?" Alex's opponent shouted mockingly at him, a grin lighting his features. "Raigeki obliterate all the monsters on his side of the field."

A lightning bolt jumped up from the card on the field and prepared to destroy Alex's monsters. Alex just smiled. "For a moment, I actually thought I had something to worry about. Did you forget about my face down card? Magic Jammer, stop Raigeki!" The lightning bolt was negated, saving Alex's monsters. "Of course, now I have to discard one card from my hand, but since there won't be another turn, I won't need it. Now, Hyozanryu, attack his life point directly!"

The white dragon flew furiously towards his former master, and with one swipe of his yellow claws, reduced the teen's life points to zero. The overload of the duel disk caused Alex's opponent to fly backwards onto the dirt stained street, adding to his humiliation.

A load roar filled the air as the crowd cheered, congratulating Alex on his victory. Alex smiled smugly, but it was soon replaced with a look of embarrassment as Angela ran over to her son and threw her arms around Alex's neck in an embrace. The compliments of the other male members of his family reached Alex's ear as he looked at his father and brother, pleading with his aqua eyes to get his mom to back off. She finally let go of Alex, much to his relief.

"Hey Alex!" Timothy yelled up at him, his blue shirt magnifying the cerulean in his eyes. "You need to go get your locator card and the rare card from that guy you just beat."

Alex smiled and nodded, pulling away from his family and heading toward his former opponent. The teen was getting to his feet grudgingly, wiping himself off. Alex reached out his hand, his emerald sleeve sliding forward slightly. "Great game. You did really good."

The redheaded boy glared at Alex's outreached hand as though it was something repulsive, but finally relented and gripped Alex's hand in a firm handshake. "You too. I guess I owe you somethin', huh?"

Alex nodded, greedily anticipating his newly won cards, which were handed slowly to him. "Here, take my locator card, and my Hyozanryu." The teen looked at his prized card longingly, then gazed at Alex as though hoping he wouldn't take the card.

Alex didn't notice this, of course, his eyes were glued to his prize. He avariciously grabbed the cards out of the boy's hands, chuckling to himself inside. One more locator card to go and then he would be eligible for the finals.

Alex's former opponent trudged slowly off, lost deep in thought as he contemplated what he would do next.

"Lucky you." Timothy ran up to him, gazing at his brother's newly won cards. "Oh well, that Hyzany, no, wait. That Hyronuzu, that, oh, how do you say it?"

"It's pronounced Hyozanryu," corrected Alex.

"Yeah, whatever." Timothy rolled his eyes. "That card is no match for my Dark Magician." Timothy indicated to his shirt where a Dark Magician was stitched upon the cloth. "It'll cream ya."

"Well, right now I have one locator card more than you do." Alex snapped back.

Angela and Dwayne walked up to their children, their parental alert warning them that a fight was about to commence.

"Not for long. I'm better than you so it will be no problem for me to get the last two."

Alex glared at his younger brother. "You're not better than me, I'm wa–"

"Children," Angela cut in. "How about some lunch. All this excitement is getting me hungry."

"Yeah, sure," mumbled Alex, still staring at Timothy.

They soon walked down the street, looking for a restaurant. Dwayne stopped to get a newspaper for lunch, a bit bored since the conversation always seemed to center around duel monsters. The newspaper headline screamed out at him: Earthquake spouts gold in Japan. Hewalked quickly to catch up with his departing family.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


"Bakura?!" Yugi was shocked. "We haven't seen him since the last Battle City tournament."

The five friends stared in the direction Téa was pointing at, down a deserted sidewalk. The air was cool, and smelled sweet, tickling their skin whenever it blew past. Sunlight streamed down from the bright, blue sky, giving warmth to the land.

"I don't see anyone. Are you sure you saw him, Téa?" Tristan asked, unconvinced. "Perhaps it was someone who looked like him?"

Téa was annoyed. "That's what you said last time at Duelist Kingdom, and it turned out he was there."

Joey grinned slyly. "Why are ya always da one t' spot him, Téa? Perhaps ya have a little crush on 'im?"

If looks could kill, Joey would be dead on the ground. But they couldn't, so all Joey received was a glare from Téa. "Of course not Joey! It's because I'm a girl and it's a known fact that girls are more observant that boys!" With that said she ran forward, trying to locate Bakura.

Tristan sighed, "Here we go again."

They chased after Téa, Yugi lagging behind the rest of the group. Their footsteps thumped on the grey pavement, blades of grass growing in between the cracks of the sidewalk.

Yugi's four friends quickly rounded the corner, Yugi still a few feet behind. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

Yugi ran around the corner too, and immediately smacked into Yami. "Ow!" Yugi shouted.

"Sorry Yugi," Yami apologized, grabbing Yugi by the arm to steady him.

"Why'd you stop?" Yugi looked at his friends.

"There are so many ways to choose from," Téa explained, disappointment evident in her voice, as she pointed to multiple alleys and streets. "I don't know which way he went." She leaned against a newsstand in defeat.

"I still think you were seeing things, Téa." Tristan tried to reasoned with her, and was rewarded with one of Téa's famous glares.

"Well," Yugi said cheerfully, trying to brighten Téa up. "If he's here I'm sure we'll see him again."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Téa heavily, still disappointed.

Joey snorted. "'Ope we don't. If we eva do, it'll probably be 'cause he's afta Yami's puzz–" 

"Hey!" Joey was interrupted by Téa, who was pointing to the newsstand she had been leaning against, glittery bangles jingling at the abrupt movement of her arm. "Look at the headline: Ancient Egyptian Artifact Stolen. Maybe this has something to do with Yugi and Yami splitting."

"Perhaps," Yami mused, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Where's a quarter, where's a quarter?" Téa shouted at them, while searching her own pockets. "Aha!" Revealed in Téa hand was a silver coin. She quickly popped the quarter in the machine, and retrieved a crinkly newspaper.

"Well?" asked Joey, impatient. "What does it say?" Not waiting for a reply, Joey quickly looked over Téa's shoulder, beginning to read the newspaper article. The others did the same.

  
  
  


Onuris Okpara, curator of the Cairo Museum in Egypt, reported to the authorities

two Friday's ago that an ancient Egyptian stone tablet has been stolen. "This is

outrageous," spouted Mr. Okapara while being interviewed. "The museum 

always had a benevolent reputation. The tablet had just been put on display." 

When asked what the inscriptions on the tablet implied, Mr. Okpara denied 

comment on the pretense of a headache. Authorities claim that the thief 

or thieves stole the tablet after lockup, on one of the busiest days of the 

year. As to how the perpetrator managed his caper is yet unknown. "We will 

be sure that justice is served," stated Officer Doyle to DCN when interviewed. 

As of yet, not much else is know. DCN news will keep you updated as the 

story progresses.

  
  
  


"Hey," Tristan said, sounding surprised. "This newspaper is about a week old." He pointed to the date.

"Humph." Joey looked puzzled at first, then smiled, and pointed to himself. "Relax, Yer wit Joey. When Joey's 'round, good things happen 'cause I got lotsa good luck."

"Oh brother!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well," Tristan concluded. "I guess we are lucky that someone put an old newspaper in with the new ones."

"Lookie!" Joey pressed his face to the newsstand glass, reading the article. "It's 'nother newspaper article. Dey found gold in Japan, it was uncovered by a earthquake dat happened three weeks ago."

"Oh, who cares!" shouted Téa, exasperated. "What I want to know is if the Egyptian tablets has anything to do with Yugi and Yami separating." Téa looked at the people in question.

Yugi just shrugged his shoulders, while Yami replied in a hushed voice. "I don't know Téa, I really don't know."

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Jessica walked into her restroom, and stared herself in the mirror. Gazing back at her was a brunnette girl with puffy red eyes, aqua coloring the irises. Jessica's skin was paler that usual, her makeup washed away by her tears. 

The cuts along her neck did indeed look like someone had ripped her skin with their nails. The gashes were crimson, with a pinkish tinge encircling the abrasion. Jessica sighed. It wasn't too serious. She doubted she needed stitches. Jessica quickly wrapped gauze from the first-aid kit around her neck, protecting the wound.

The counter of the bathroom was white tile, wooden drawers with gold handles attached to them. The faucet was silver, a slow trickle of water dripped from the spout. Thanks to the air-freshener, the restroom smelled of pears, lighting Jessica's mood somewhat.

_You need some work, girl_, she thought as she continued to look in the mirror, rummaging the drawers for make-up. Jessica put on some cosmetics, and then brushed her teeth and gurgled with mouthwash.

Deciding that rest, like Kaiba said, would do her some good, Jessica walked out of the bathroom in order to go to bed. Rounding the corner, she bumped hard against someone. Jessica gasped, a scream forming on her lips. She was shoved roughly against the white wall, hand clamped tightly over her mouth.

Jessica raised her blue-green eyes to those of her attacker's, and came face to face with Marik Ishtar.

  
  
  


Note: The narrator will not be back until Barney is out of the picture. In other words, I'm to lazy to write about him. 

  
  
  



	9. Author's Appreciation

*Author's appreciation

  
  


I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. So thank you:

  
  


*River-Star *Oneesan no Miroku Houshi

  


*LuckyLadyBug66 *Windshine 

  


*MakoTsunami16 *Moon Knight

  


*Chikorita Trainer *Yogi Mutoh 

  


*ringaroundtheroses *Shinoku

  


*Anjiru *Beccamabobbers

*SSCeles *teafan123

*Darnalei *Peggi

*Mysterious Ocean's Mist *ro-boy(annoying brother, I say no thanks to you)

Adelianna: I really appreciate your support, so I just wanted to thank you. So, thanks!


End file.
